A Recipe Of Mishap
by ConScience14
Summary: After a disastrous mishap in Potions, Harry and Draco find themselves thrown back through time, ending up in Ancient Egypt. They must set aside their differences to find a way back. Set in 6th yr so HBP never happened.
1. A Potions Disaster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are all owned by the one and only J.K Rowling. If I did happen to own Harry and Draco, I can assure you there would be a lot less fighting, and a lot more kissing...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One – A Potions Disaster**

Harry Potter was in a very bad mood. First off, his so-called best friend Ron Weasley had "forgotten" to wake him up that morning, and when Harry finally _had_ woke up, he found all his roommates gone, and had fifteen minutes left before his first lesson of the day started. Which just so happened to be Double Potions with the Slytherins. Harry had jumped out of bed, got quickly dressed, not caring that his uniform was in a huge disarray, grabbed his books, and was whizzing through the common room and out through the portrait hole, all in the space of ten minutes. _Maybe I'll make it to class on time after all, _Harry thought hopefully while sprinting through the corridors down to the dungeons. But of course, being the-boy-who-lived, nothing ever went smoothly for poor Harry. Oh no. Hereby introducing the second thing to worsen his mood, who happened to go by the name of Draco Malfoy. Harry, who had been running fast enough to rival a Cheetah, hadn't noticed the other standing in the middle of the corridor until he was right on top of him. Literally. The two fell into a heap on the stone-tiled floor, body limbs entangled together, and items from their book bags sprawled around them.

"Potter!" Harry heard the form beneath him try to shout, although it was muffled, as his knee was jammed in said person's mouth. Harry groaned. He did not need this on a Monday morning, especially when he was running late. He moved his knee only slightly, but enough so that the other person's mouth was free.

"Potter! Would you mind getting OFF me?" Malfoy said irritably, trying to wriggle from underneath the body that was on top of him. Harry pulled himself up and gathered his school supplies, shoving them back into his bag, while Malfoy brushed off his robes and tried getting his normally perfect hair back to how it was, as it had become slightly less…perfect.

"You know Potter," Malfoy drawled, "You'd think with those big ugly glasses of yours, you'd be able to see where you're going. But apparently not."

Harry smirked. "You know Malfoy, you'd think with that over-sized head of yours, you wouldn't be able to fit it in through the door. But apparently, you can."

Malfoy just sneered, but said nothing.

"Running out of things to say, eh Malfoy?" Harry teased. "Loosing our touch are we?"

"For your information, Potter, I have plenty of things to say, I just choose not to waste my precious time talking to the likes of _you_,"

"It's not as if I take pleasure in talking to you, either. I take pleasure in seeing you hurt," Harry grinned wickedly, and Malfoy had to admit, it did not suit the Gryffindor one bit.

"So you're going to punch me right here in the middle of a corridor?" Malfoy asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

Harry took a few steps forward, backing Malfoy into the wall. He raised his arm above his head, looking ready to swing a punch, but stopped half way. "Well, I would," started Harry. He looked at his watch. "But we're already 5 minutes late for class." And with those words, he backed away from Malfoy, and turned to make his way down to the Potions classroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're late, Potter," Snape sneered as Harry entered the Potions classroom. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Harry groaned quietly and made his way to his seat beside Ron and Hermione, who gave him a sympathetic glance. Snape began his start-of-the-lesson lecture, and after about five minutes, the door once again creaked open to reveal Malfoy with his usual superior smirk in place. Once he had sat down in his seat next to Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, Snape stopped his lecture to question Malfoy. "You're late, Mr Malfoy."

"I'm sorry Professor, I was, er, temporarily detained." Malfoy said with ease. Snape looked at him suspiciously before saying "Yes, well, make sure it doesn't happen again." Harry's jaw dropped at Malfoy's lack of punishment. "That's so not fair!" he whispered to Ron once Snape had continued with his lecture. "How come Malfoy gets let off for everything?" Ron glared at Malfoy. "It's favouritism, innit?"

Harry silently agreed, and decided to tune out Snape and let his mind wander to anything except Potions. Harry was about to drop to sleep when his ears perked up at Snape's next words. "Today I will be assigning you partners and the potion you will be brewing is the rather complex Histethro Potion. I wonder, can anybody tell me the purpose of the Histethro?"

As usual, Hermione's hand shot in the air as fast as lightening, almost knocking Harry's glasses clean off his face. Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked resignedly.

"The Histethro Potion was given it's name in the late 15th century, and was discovered by a Wizard who had tried brewing a potion to transport himself to the future, but had somehow gone wrong, consequently giving him the ability to cast his mind into the past. If brewed correctly, the drinker of the Potion is able to have an insight look into the past of any chosen year, by swapping his or her mind with that of someone living in that certain time period for fifteen minutes. The person of the past will have no recollection of the incident after the fifteen minutes are up." Hermione looked proud of her answer and almost beamed when Snape said "That is correct," although it looked as if it took a lot of effort in praising her.

"Now you know what the potion is for. In your partners you will make it and test it at the end of the lesson, which should prove interesting." Snape said taking a second to glance at Neville, who gulped. "When I call out your name you will go and sit with your partner." He waved his wand at the blackboard and a long list appeared. "The ingredients and the method are on the board so I want NO excuses. Right then. Parkinson, you're with Granger. Zabini, with Weasley. Finnigan, Goyle. Thomas, Crabbe. Bullstrode, Longbottom. Potter with…" Snape gave an evil smirk, feeling amused for the torture he was to put Harry through. "Malfoy."

Harry groaned and dragged his bag, making his way to Malfoy's table.

"Let's just hope you don't fuck this one up as per usual, Potter," Malfoy drawled as Harry took his seat beside him. "Although you should feel lucky to have someone as skilled at Potions as myself for a partner. At least you'll get a pass for once."

Harry just gritted his teeth but said nothing, not willing to alert Snape and risk loosing further House points.

"Get the ingredients, Potter," Malfoy ordered leaning back on his chair, once Snape had finished assigning partners and was sat at his desk.

"What?" spluttered Harry. "I'm not getting the ingredients! You may get waited on hand and foot at home, but I for one do not take orders from _you_."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Honestly Potter, you're such a prude. Just get the ingredients and I'll start setting up the cauldron." Harry huffed, but obeyed and went over to collect the ingredients needed for the potion, while Malfoy slowly and carefully set up the apparatus. Once Harry had returned, Malfoy had finished setting up, and so the two boys prepared and added the ingredients to the bubbling cauldron in silence, one of them only ever speaking every so often to voice an instruction.

"Right," Malfoy said after twenty minutes or so, adding the last ingredient (three spoonfuls of Lavender Essence). "That's it. We just have to wait another half an hour for it to brew." He gave the potion one last stir, then sat down in his seat, followed by Harry who sat in the one next to his. They sat in silence for half an hour, barely moving, and when the potion had finished, both were more than relieved to actually do something. Harry peered into the cauldron and eyed the colour of it, frowning slightly.

"Hey Malfoy, wasn't the potion supposed to be purple?" he asked.

"Not sure. What colour is it?"

"It's pink." Harry replied. "We must have done it wrong somehow."

Malfoy sighed. "Potter, I know you're absolutely useless at Potions, but I on the other hand am extremely talented at it. If it's pink then that must be what it's supposed to be like."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, eyeing Malfoy with uncertainty.

"Yes, Potter. If I've done it then it must be right," Malfoy said smugly, and dipped a Potion bottle into the cauldron, filling it to the top. Harry did the same with his bottle, and then both boys corked them before sticking on a label with their names on. Harry looked around the room to see how his friends were doing. Ron seemed to be having an unpleasant time with Blaise Zabini, Dean and Seamus were trying to get their partners Crabbe and Goyle to actually do something _useful_, Neville and Millicent Bullstrode were having a hard time stopping their cauldron's bubbles overflowing, and Hermione, to Harry's surprise, seemed to be getting along with Pansy Parkinson, although he knew neither would admit to it.

"Looks like we're ahead of the others," Harry said. "We'll just have to wait for them to finish so Snape can check our Potion."

Malfoy scoffed. "I don't think so," he said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"So you think we should take the potion now, then?" he offered sarcastically.

"Exactly," Malfoy said proudly, missing Harry's sarcasm.

"Fine," Harry said shortly. "But you better not be wrong about this potion."

"Don't worry, Potter." Malfoy said while uncorking his bottle of the pink potion. "Trust me."

"Why have I got the feeling that's a bad idea?" Harry muttered quietly to himself, but still followed Malfoy's lead, uncorking his bottle as well.

"Well, here goes," Harry breathed. "After three, then?" The two boys looked at each other nervously. "One…Two…Three." They rested the bottle on their lips and downed half of the bottle's contents, then corked the bottle lids. The two sixteen-year-olds waited in anticipation for what was to come, and were slightly disappointed when after three minutes nothing had happened.

"It didn't work," Harry stated, plopping into his chair.

"No shit, Sherlock," Malfoy sneered sardonically.

"Hey don't blame me!" Harry snapped. "You're the one who said the potion would work!"

"I wasn't blaming you! I was just thanking you for stating the bloody obvious!" Malfoy shot back.

Harry was about to reply, when he abruptly felt a slight buzz inside his head. His vision suddenly went incredibly blurry and he felt himself spinning quickly on his chair. He didn't know if the same was happening to Malfoy, as he couldn't focus on anything except the spinning around him and the growing nausea he was feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was all too much at once, and Harry immediately saw everything go black.


	2. Ancient Egypt!

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two – Ancient Egypt?**

Darkness turned to light. He was awoken by rays of sun from somewhere above him, which shone on his face, making him open his eyes. The minute his head came into focus, Harry immediately noticed two things. The first was that he had a terrible headache. He felt as if his head was splitting in two; he had to close his eyes again to try and block out the pain. The second thing he noticed was that he was lying on something large and soft. He sat bolt upright and became worried that he was late for class, until he remembered the events in the Potions classroom. He was now fully awake, and inspected his surroundings. He was sat in a large bed surrounded by translucent hangings. He pulled them aside and looked around the room. It was quite large, but not overly sized as the bed took up most of the room. The walls were strangely decorated; they were covered with many patterns and symbols. A few paintings and carpets hung around the room and there were also many statues and pillars stood in places. Most things in the room were gold, and it made Harry feel like a King. To the left of him was a small archway, big enough for one person to pass through, which had a translucent curtain instead of a door.

A second later, a dark haired young girl of about fifteen walked through the curtain carrying a golden tray. She was wearing a white tunic, which came down to her knees and had shabby brown sandals on. The girl set the tray on a table beside the bed and turned to Harry who looked at her stupidly. The girl, who did not look surprised to see him, bowed slightly and said "I have brought you breakfast, my Prince." She motioned towards the tray. "I hope you will enjoy it." Harry was, to say the least, very confused.

"Wait." He said. "Did you just call me 'my Prince'?"

The girl looked horrified. "Oh, I am so sorry! Would you prefer it if I called you Prince Tjaroy?"

"Why would you call me that?" Harry asked.

"Well, that is your name, is it not?"

Harry was about to say no, when he stopped. He was getting treated like a Prince. Why should he deny himself that? It would certainly make a change from his treatment at the Dursley's.

"Yes of course," he said. "What is your name again?"

The girl looked surprised having being asked such a thing from a Prince, but answered, "My name is Rhoetta, Prince."

"Rhoetta. What a nice name," Harry smiled.

Rhoetta blushed and made her way towards the curtained exit. "If you need anything, my quarters are the second of the servants."

Harry thanked her and she left with a slight bounce in her step. Harry had absolutely no idea what was going on, but he wasn't complaining. He reached over and peered into the golden tray. On it was a bowl of fruit, a few slices of bread and a silver goblet filled with water. It was then that he suddenly realised he was rather hungry. After two minutes he had eaten and drank the entire contents of the tray, and was still hungry. He got out of bed and circled the room, taking a closer look at everything there. When he came across a wall mirror, he stopped and looked at his reflection. Although it was not his reflection. Instead of Harry Potter, with his messy black hair, sparkling green eyes and scruffy glasses staring back at him, it was a handsome young man about eighteen years old, with short brown hair, brown eyes and skin slightly more tanned than Harry's. He had to admit; he wasn't at all bad looking. In fact, he was quite stunning. Now he knew why the servant girl Rhoetta had blushed when he said he liked her name.

Suddenly, Harry had a thought completely out of the blue. _Where is Malfoy?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy had always got what he wanted. He was treated like a King non-stop, at home and even at school. He had seen and done many things some couldn't even dream of. But when he opened his eyes, and was in full view of his surroundings, it was safe to say he had never seen anything like it in his life. The bed he was in was huge; enough to sleep four people at least, and only took up a quarter of the room. The walls were decorated with patterns and symbols and all around the room stood objects that looked priceless. Most things were gold; but whether it was real gold or not he couldn't tell. Draco was about to get out of bed when a servant girl came elegantly through the door. She noticed Draco sat at the end of the bed and gave a gleaming smile.

"You're up, then," the girl said shortly and stalked over towards him. "Rhoetta has told me the Prince is up; I presume you'll want to see him later?"

Draco looked at her oddly and said, "Who are you?"

"Who am I? You're kidding, right?" When Draco just looked at her blankly, the girl sighed. "You must have had a little too much wine last night. I'm Irikara. Kara? Your first maiden and best friend? Does that ring a bell?"

Of course Draco didn't have a clue what she was talking about, but nodded anyway, then ultimately decided that was a bad idea. A sharp pain shot through his head, and he clutched it protectively.

Kara shook her head, bemused. "Definatly too much wine." She walked towards the doorway and turned around.

"By the way, I brought you breakfast earlier. It's over there." She pointed to a wooden table beside the bed. "Eat that, then you'd better get dressed. I'm sure Prince Tjaroy is waiting to see you." With that, she disappeared. Draco, who was slightly shocked, decided he had nothing to loose, and took her advice. He ate the full contents of the breakfast (fruit, bread and water), and then managed to find a pile of beautiful clothes in a large trunk at the foot of the bed. When he saw the tunics and dresses, he made a large wailing noise.

"What the hell is this?" he asked himself, holding up a slightly effeminate piece of underclothing. He dropped it in a flash, and rushed over to a mirror hanging on the wall. He almost fainted in shock. Not only was he a completely different person, he was also a completely different gender.

"A woman!" He exclaimed. "I'm an effing woman!"

Indeed he was a woman, although she was more like a young girl, maybe around sixteen or seventeen. Although he had to admit, she was a very pretty girl. She had long black hair, just past the shoulders, with deep ocean blue eyes and a few freckles around her nose and had olive skin that almost made her glow. Draco prodded his face as if he couldn't believe this was what he looked like. _At least I'm not ugly, _he thought. He also found it rather peculiar that he still felt like he had his old body, as he could feel that he had certain bodily parts that women did not.

He rummaged through the trunk of clothes, and in the end settled on a long white tunic reaching his knees with a strap on his right shoulder and wore a pair of nice brown sandals.

Relatively pleased with his appearance, Draco decided to explore the house, or wherever he was, and try looking for Harry at the same time. He stepped out of the room, and came across a small corridor decorated the same as the bedroom. Two directions; left or right. Draco took a stab in the dark and went left. He kept walking, passing many doors on the way, until he came to what looked like an Embroidery room. He peered inside to see about ten girls between the ages of thirteen and eighteen sewing and making clothes. He entered the room and swallowed nervously when all the girls looked towards him. The one nearest stood up and curtseyed before saying "Princess Nefertiri. What brings you here, my Lady?" _I'm a princess?_ Draco thought. _How cool. _

"Um, would you happen to know where Prince Tjaroy might be?" he asked remembering what Kara had said.

"Yes Lady, he was here a few minutes ago. I told him you would be looking for him, and so I sent him to your room," the girl said.

"Oh, OK. Thank you…what's your name?" he inquired.

"My name is Helena, Lady," she replied.

"Helena." Draco echoed. "Thank you Helena."

He turned and left the room, turning to head back the way he came. Once outside the door, he took a deep breath, and entered the room he left earlier, only to come face-to-face with…

"Potter." Draco said bitterly.

"Malfoy?" Harry exclaimed. "_You're _Princess Nefertiri?"

When Draco shrugged Harry couldn't hold back his laughter. "You're…a…woman…oh…my…god!" he said in between bits of laughter.

Draco huffed. "Shut up, will you!" he demanded. "I'll have you know I'm a very good-looking woman!"

Harry snorted in amusement.

"I suppose I'm right in guessing you're Prince Tjaroy?" Draco asked eying Harry critically.

Harry nodded.

"Maybe they're brother and sister then?" Draco guessed.

"Maybe. Tjaroy's not such a bad looker, either," Harry said.

"Makes a change for you then, eh Potter?" Draco said smugly, although deep down he knew he didn't mean it. Everyone, including Draco, knew that Harry was one of the best looking boys at Hogwarts. Aside from him, of course.

Harry, not taking Draco's comment seriously, grinned. "I guess so," he said.

"So what do we do now, then?" asked Draco expectedly.

"Find a way out of here back home, I suppose." Harry replied.

"And where exactly is 'here'?"

"Well, judging from the surroundings and the people's attire, I'd say we're in Ancient Egypt." Harry guessed.

"_Ancient Egypt!_" Draco exclaimed. "How the hell did we get here?"

"The potion. We obviously did something wrong." Harry said. "I told you we should have got it checked out by Snape." He looked at Draco accusingly.

"What are you looking at me like that for? You're the one who fetched the ingredients." Draco snapped.

"Well you're the potions expert, you should have checked before you added them!" Harry retorted angrily.

"Yes, alright, blame it all on me then!" Draco was fuming. "So tell me, what plan has the great Harry Potter got to save us this time then?"

"Stuff it, Malfoy. Lets just calm down, OK?" Harry said.

"Calm down, _calm down?_ I'll give you calm-"

"Malfoy!" Harry barked. "Just shut up will you? I'm trying to think!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Malfoy smirked.

Harry rubbed his temples. "Look, lets just think. What do we know?"

"Apart from the fact that we're stuck in Ancient Egypt?" Draco tried.

"Yes, _apart_ from that."

"Um ok…" Draco said thoughtfully. "What else do we know…"

"We're in someone else's body?"

"No," Draco shook his head. "I've got it. We're in our own bodies; when I look at you I see your real appearance and vice versa."

"Riiight" Harry said slowly. "Go on."

"But when we look in the mirror, we see what all the people from this time must see us as. So in theory, we're in our own bodies, but everyone here sees us as Nefertiri and Tjaroy. Which is kinda weird, but that's got to be what's going on."

Harry looked at him with growing admiration. "You really are quite smart." He mused.

"Of course I am," Draco said smugly.

"Ok, now that's sorted, we need to find a way to get back home to the future," Harry said.

"I think I can help you with that," a voice whispered from the doorway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, people there's chapter two for you! Remember, this is my first fan fiction story, so if it's not very good, you know why. Oh, and let me know if you think this story is worth me carrying on with! There's no point me writing it if you don't like it! Please review it helps me write quicker if I know some people out there like my story and are waiting to read the next chapter! Love you all, and bye for now! **


	3. Tomorrow's Another Day

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - I just want to say a big thank you to those people who reviewed. I really appreciate it. And because of you guys, I was inspired to write another chapter for your reading pleasure! So I hope you enjoy it, and please review, I really like knowing what you think of this story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three – Tomorrow's Another Day**

Harry and Draco whipped their heads round to see whom the voice belonged to. In the doorway stood a very pretty girl; maybe about sixteen, the same age as the two of them. She was quite tall, only slightly smaller than Harry and had wavy golden hair, blue eyes and pale skin. The two boys just stared at her in shock.

"Who are you?" Harry asked finally. The girl stepped further into the room.

"My name is Hettimenhu, but everyone calls me Hetti." She replied. "And you are…?"

"I'm Harry, and that's Mal…Draco," Harry said. "So do you work here like Rhoetta?"

Hetti smiled. "No. I am Translator-of-the-god, one of the Five. Now-"

"Hold on," Draco interrupted. "What are 'the Five'?"

"What are the Five? You can't let anyone know you've been asking that. They'd think you were mad! Everyone knows who the Five are." Looking at their blank faces, she sighed. "Well, anyone who lives here, anyway. The Five are very important people who each have a certain job to do every so often for the God." Hetti explained. "Of course we all know there is more than one, but we speak and give offerings only to the King of Gods - Amun. The Five are in rank order of importance and powerfulness. The first and lowest rank of the Five is Embroidess-of-the-god, then Clother-of-the-god, then Bearer-to-the-god, then Translator-of-the-god then finally Speaker-to-the-god. All of the Five live in a separate room from the servants in the southern part of the palace."

"Right, I think we just about got that." Harry said.

"Yeah, yeah that's all well and good, now back to _us_," Draco said. "How much did you hear?" he eyed Hetti suspiciously.

The girl rubbed the back of her neck, looking sheepish. "Um, all of it?"

"And you don't think it's weird or anything?"

"Well of course I do, but I can tell it's the truth. Besides, anyone who lived here wouldn't ask such a stupid question as 'What are the Five?'" Draco flushed a little.

"So, you think you can do something to get us back home?" Harry asked.

"Well sort of, but there's a problem," Hetti said. "My father is a rather powerful wizard, so he might be able to help."

"So what's the problem?" Draco enquired.

"Erm, well he's travelling at the moment and won't be back until the day after tomorrow."

Draco sighed. "Great," he said unenthusiastically. "Just what we need. Two more days in a place that we know nothing about."

"I could always fill you in," Hetti suggested. "I know pretty much everything there is to know around here."

"OK then," Harry said, sitting on the bed, followed closely by Draco who sat next to him. "Shoot."

"Right. Let's see." Hetti started. "As you know Draco, you're Nefertiri. Nefertiri is the daughter of Sobekneferu, the Queen of Egypt. You have a young sister named Nebetya who is the youngest girl in the palace at eleven. Harry, Prince Tjaroy's family lives a few cities away. His mother is called Hatmehyt, but she is not a Queen, obviously, and you are not actually a Prince yet. But you will be when-" She suddenly stopped, as if afraid of what she was about to say.

"Go on." Harry urged. "When what?"

"When you marry Princess Nefertiri. You two are in love."

It took a moment or two for the information to sink in, and when it did there was a huge cry of "WHAT?" from both boys.

"Shhh!" Hettie said. "Be quiet!"

Draco was fuming. "Be quiet? BE QUIET? How can I be quiet when I'll be shacking up with Potter here in…um how long?"

"Ten days."

"Thanks. How can I be quiet, when I'm shacking up with Potter here in only ten days time!"

Hetti sighed. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be able to send you home before then. We just have to wait two days until my father comes back, that's all."

"That's all, indeed," Harry muttered.

"Look, all you have to do is pretend to be a couple. The tradition around here is that couples, especially royal ones, don't really show affection in public. At the feast tomorrow, you just-"

"Wait a minute," Draco interrupted. "What feast would this be?"

"Tradition is that before two people get married they invite both their families round together for a big feast. But in this case, as you're royal, it'll be both your families and other important people in the city as well, such as the Five, first maidens and servants."

"Oh," said Harry. "Sort of like an engagement party, then," he added to Draco.

"Anyway," Hetti continued. "As I was saying. At the feast you'll just have to sit together at the top of the main table, look like you're madly in love and dance together. Hopefully no one will notice anything amiss. But if you need help, I'll be at the top table a few chairs down with the rest of the Five, so just ask to speak to me."

"OK. So what do we do until then?" Harry asked.

"Well, for the next few hours, anything you like. But I just remembered, tonight we're making an offering to the God."

Harry and Draco looked anxious. "Er, it's not a _human_ offering is it?"

Hetti scoffed. "Absolutely not. We're not savages. It'll just be gold, jewellery, and little things of great value, stuff like that. Don't worry, it'll not be for long, maybe an hour or less. You won't have to do much, just do as I say."

"Ok thanks," Draco said.

"No problem. Do what you want now. I'll come for you when it's nearly time so I can help you prepare." After she'd said that, she left through the arched doorway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour of lounging about in Draco's room, the pair decided to wander the palace. There were many rooms, some occupied, some not and a lot of them were completely void of décor, furniture and other such things. Although every now and then they came across an interesting room, or statue or something and they even started trying to work out how to translate the patterns and symbols on the walls, which were no doubt hieroglyphics.

It was a while later when Harry suddenly realised he was hungry again. His stomach gave a low growl, earning a snicker from Draco.

"I see you're getting a bit hungry, eh Potter?" he said, clear amusement in his voice.

Harry scowled. "Well what do you expect with only a bit of fruit, bread and some water for breakfast?"

"I see you're point."

"These people are probably in a famine, or something." Harry guessed.

"A famine. What's that?" Draco asked, confused.

Harry was rather amused at this. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Mr. I-Get-Everything-I-Want doesn't know what a famine is."

Draco scowled. "Just tell me Potter,"

"Ok, ok. A famine is a shortage of food."

"A shortage of food?"

"Yeah. In Ancient Egypt, most people living in the cities are very poor. The weather makes it hard for them to grow their own food, and they don't have enough money to buy from those people who are lucky enough to be able to." Harry explained. "I suppose that what we had for breakfast would be double, even treble of what some people get. I'm guessing that because we're royalty, we can afford it. There's probably a large plot of land somewhere near here, to grow food just for the people in the palace."

"Wow." Draco said, awed. "I never knew things were like that."

"Yeah, and there are people as poor as that in our time, too. In the poorer countries. You know, like Africa? They have very little food, and collapsing houses. I always feel lucky that I have a stable roof over my head and a school to go to. Over there they can't afford to take their children to school."

Harry's words sunk into Draco like a shipwreck. "I had no idea," he said.

"Makes us realise how lucky we are, eh?" Harry grinned.

Draco smiled back. "Yeah," he said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Hogwarts in the present time, there was chaos in the Potions classroom. Hermione had noticed them first. She and Pansy had just finished their potion, and had bottled them up. Hermione was sat bored looking round the classroom. Everyone else was still working, but she thought that Harry was being rather quiet, to say he was working with Malfoy. She glanced over to see if they were all right, and saw that they were missing. She found it odd that their potion bottles were stood on their desk, and were only half full. Hermione walked over curiously, and upon closer inspection, she saw that they were pink. Not purple. That was definatly not good. She walked closer and closer until she was behind the desk itself and peered down onto the stone floor. She screamed. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing and rushed over to her. All she could do was shakily point towards the floor, and everyone got a glimpse of what had caused her shocked outburst. Snape, noticing the crowd gathered, strode over.

"What in Merlin's name is going-" he stopped there. For he had just noticed what everyone was looking at. There, on the floor was an unconscious Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, wrapped up in each other's arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Ancient Egypt, Harry and Draco were in their respective rooms, getting ready for the offering that was taking place later on that night. Hetti had already been round and shown them what to wear, and also tried filling them in on how to act at the offering. They didn't get the hang of it. Hetti had just given up after a while.

"If there's something you need, then just ask me. Make sure no one's listening, though. We don't want anybody finding out you're asking for help from me." She'd said. The two boys just nodded, and with that, she left hastily to get ready herself.

Draco, who had felt rather silly wearing girl's clothing, finished brushing his hair, and went over to Harry's room. Harry, who had heard him arriving, beckoned him in.

"Hetti should be here any minute," Harry told Draco. "She said she'd take us to the place where the offering is at."

Draco smoothed down the creases in his dress. "I hope this thing is over soon." He said. "The less time we have to pretend we're a couple, the better."

"Amen to that." Harry agreed, just as Hetti came waltzing in through the doorway.

"Hello, boys. I hope you are ready?" She looked from Harry to Draco approvingly. They nodded. They followed her out of the door, down a few corridors, until finally they came to what looked like the entrance to the Palace. Stood there chattering away were four more teenage girls, who were wearing the same attire as Hetti.

"The rest of the Five," Harry whispered in Draco's ear. Draco rolled his eyes. As if he didn't know that.

"Yes. I can see that, Potter." He hissed under his breath. "I, unlike you, am not blind."

Harry didn't say anything to that. He didn't want to start a fight with Draco when the Five were watching. It would get slightly suspicious. Instead, he just smiled at the girls, and nudged Draco to let him know to do the same. He did. The group of seven opened the huge entrance doors and stepped outside. When they did, Harry and Draco's jaws dropped. _A litter_, Draco thought bitterly. _A bleeding litter!_

One of the girls motioned for Harry and Draco to climb in, and so they did. The girl made a move to get in after them, but Hetti rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I will accompany the Prince and Princess," she ordered softly. The girl was puzzled for a moment, but eventually let Hetti pass, who then opened up the curtains and went inside. A moment after she had sat down, the three of them could feel themselves moving slowly forward. Hetti could see the nervousness on the other two's faces.

"Do not worry. The offering will not last long. You will be fine, if you do as I instruct." She assured them "It is tomorrow you need to worry about the most. But, tomorrow is another day."

Harry sat back in his seat and looked outside the curtains. "Yeah," he muttered to himself. "Tomorrow's another day."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to keep checking back for the next chapter: _The Offering. _


	4. The Offering

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for the reviews people! Please keep doing so I really appreciate it. So if I don't get many reviews of this chapter I might not continue it, so tell me what you think...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 – The Offering**

There was a jolt, and then they had stopped. They had arrived. The three occupants of the litter climbed out, and looked ahead, where a huge gleaming temple stood in all its glory. It was truly magnificent. Harry and Draco were in awe. They had never seen anything like this. Walking inside the temple was like walking into a dome. It was _huge_. It was one big room, and lots of doors leading to smaller rooms. At the far side of the entrance room was a massive statue, that Harry recognised as the King of God's, Amun. In his hands he was holding a brass bowl, with a hole in the middle. Harry found this very odd, but who was he to question the traditions of these people? He'd only just arrived her a few hours ago! Enough said. Behind them, Harry and Draco heard the Five arriving inside the temple, one of which was carrying a few items that looked rather valuable. Hetti snuck up behind the two boys, then tapped them on the shoulder, making them jump a mile. They both gave her a scowl, but she just smirked. "All you have to do is walk side by side up to the statue, kneel infront of it and say a few words."

Harry gave her a suspicious look. "Define a few…"

Hetti rolled her eyes. "A few means a few. Don't worry. Just say..." She whispered what they had to say in their ears.

When she had finished, Harry gave a satisfied look. "That's not so bad," he said to Draco.

Draco stared. "Are you kidding?" he hissed. "It was too much when she just said we had to walk up to the statue! Having to say that? That's too much!"

"Quiet!" Hetti shushed. "It's time. You have to do it now!"

"No, no and NO!" Draco whined. "You can't make me!"

"Oh, stop complaining!" snapped Harry, and he grabbed Draco by the hand, pulling him towards the statue. The moment their hands touched, both boys felt a tingle in their palms.

_What's going on?_ Draco thought worriedly. _Why is Potter suddenly making me feel tingly all over?_

What he didn't know was that Harry was having similar thoughts about him.

_What's happening?_ He thought. _Why the hell do I have a sudden urge to snog Malfoy senseless right now?_

_I must be going mad, _both of them thought. They tried to leave their thoughts of the other boy in the back of their minds, as they got closer and closer to the statue. It was hard. Very hard.

The two of them were so wrapped up in thoughts of each other; they almost didn't notice that when what seemed like a moment later, they were stood right in front of the large statue.

"Well, here we are," Harry whispered, letting go of Draco's hand reluctantly. The second their hands parted, both boys had a feeling of loss, both wanting to grab the other's hand once more. They didn't. Instead, Harry whispered, "You have to say your thing first."

Draco desperately didn't want to, but he agreed anyway. At least he'd get it over and done with.

He kneeled down, resting his backside on his heels, and put his hands in his lap.

He sighed nervously. _Here goes nothing_, he thought.

"I, Princess Nefertiri Ankhmutes, bear witness to the offering to the King of Gods, Amun, taking place this night in this temple, the Temple Of Heliopolis." He said in a loud clear voice.

It was Harry's turn. He kneeled in the same position as Draco, and said, "And I, Tjaroy Rameses, Prince to be, also bear witness to the offering taking place this night in the Temple Of Heliopolis."

Their bit was over. They both stood up shakily, and walked to the side of the statue, in full view of the few people present in the large circular room. Draco stared into Harry's piercing emerald eyes, which held a look that Draco read as _Now that wasn't so bad, was it? _And Draco had to smile. A real, full on, genuine smile. All Harry could do was smile back. And the two just looked at each other, silver on emerald, emerald on silver, until one of the five, the young girl carrying the offerings, walked up to the statue. Their gazes shifted from each other onto the girl, who stood infront of the statue, the offerings in her hands clearly visible.

"I, Amessis Khuwosret, Bearer-to-the-God, give you these items as an offering to our King of Gods, Amun. May this contribution help you keep watch over us night and day."

The girl held the objects over the bronze bowl held by the statue of Amun for a few moments, and then let them fall in, through the hole at the bottom. They made no noise as they went, so it was hard to tell whether they had fell to the bottom or not; that is if there actually was a bottom.

"Many people here believe that the hole is a bottomless pit; the items dropped in there just fall forever and ever." Hetti explained to Draco and Harry, as if reading their thoughts, as she snuck up behind them. They turned around to face her. "As for me, well, I think it's a stupid theory." She said matter-of-factly, which vaguely reminded Harry of Hermione. "I believe that everything must end, just as everything must begin. It's a fact of life. Nothing can go on forever. Not life, not the world, not the universe. It all has to end sometime. Otherwise, what would be the point?"

The two boys pondered over what she had said. It didn't really make much sense to them, but few things she said actually did.

"That is it now," she told them. "The litter is waiting outside for you. I think you ought to go back to the Palace and sleep now. You need your rest to get ready for what lies ahead. You will be up much later tomorrow night at the feast."

"Aren't you coming with us, Hetti?" Harry asked her. She shook her head.

"No, I'm going to stay with the rest of the Five for a while longer. But don't worry; I'll not be long. I'll see you both in the morning." She gave both of them a peck on each cheek, before she turned and walked away towards the other girls. Harry and Draco smiled as they walked out of the Temple and climbed into the litter, sitting opposite each other. They felt the familiar jolt as they started moving. They sat back and enjoyed the ride.

"Hetti is really something, isn't she?" Draco asked distantly after a few minutes silence.

"Yeah," agreed Harry. He perked up at Draco's tone of voice. "You fancy her, don't you?"

Draco spluttered. "What? Me fancy her? You must be joking!"

Harry chuckled. "Don't lie! I can tell you do! It's obvious!"

Draco scowled. "Then you're not good at observations are you? I most definatly DO NOT like her in that way!"

"Oh really? Then why not?"

"What do you mean 'Why not?'" Draco frowned. "I just don't, that's all. I like her, sure, but only as a friend."

Harry was startled. "Really? I thought…"

"You thought I fancied her?" Draco gave a short laugh. "As if!"

"But I was so sure. It seemed like you did."

"Did it now? And why was that?"

Harry blushed. "I dunno. You just seemed all dreamy when you talked about her."

"Believe it or not, Potter, I do that when I'm thinking about anyone I like, whether as a friend, or as more."

"Oh," Harry said stupidly.

"I guess you thought you had me all figured out, didn't you?" Draco grinned.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry admitted.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Harry shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I'm not so good at figuring out relationships whether they're mine or someone else's."

"To be honest, Potter, I'm not surprised." Draco said. "So how about you?"

Harry was confused. "What about me?"

"Do you like Hetti?"

Harry smiled. "Well, at first, maybe I did a bit. The first time I saw her I thought, wow, she's pretty. I thought that if I got to know her better then I'd like her even more. But it was the opposite. The more I saw her and talked to her, the less I liked her in that way. So in the end I knew that I could only ever think of her as a friend. Which I'm really relieved about."

"Why is that?"

"Well, if I started to fall in love with her, and it turned out she felt the same for me, we'd probably start going out. And the more time I'd spend with her, the less I'd want to go back home. That would have caused all sorts of problems. I would have had to choose: staying here with her, or going back to the future and never seeing her again."

"You're right," Draco said. "That would have been really hard."

"It would."

They sat in silence after that, and didn't say another word as they got out of the litter and walked through the Palace, until they got to Harry's room.

"Well, here's my stop," Harry said as they stood infront of the doorway.

"Right." Draco said awkwardly. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Potter."

"Harry."

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"Call me Harry."

"Oh," Draco understood now. "And I guess you can call me Draco."

"Ok then." Harry turned towards the doorway. Before he went in he looked over his shoulder.

"Goodnight Draco," he said.

"Goodnight, Harry," was the response, and Draco walked away to his own room. Both boys got washed and undressed, and climbed into their beds. It wasn't long before they were sound asleep and dreaming; both replaying the events of what had taken place that day inside their minds, with a blissful smile on each of their faces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the Potions classroom silently stood staring at the unconscious figures in disbelief. Even Snape. It took a few minutes for him to snap out of the initial shock of what he saw.

"What is the meaning of this?" he croaked when he finally found his voice.  
"We don't know, Professor," Pansy Parkinson admitted. "One minute they were working on their potion, the next they were lying here on the floor."

Snape looked at everyone crowed around. "So, does anyone know how this happened?" he snarled.

"They drank their potion, sir," Hermione piped up timidly. Snape slowly turned around and faced her.

"Go on," he pressed.

"When I realised the two were missing, I walked up to their desk and saw that they had finished their potion, and their bottles were corked and stood on their desk." She motioned to them. Everyone looked and noticed what was wrong with Harry and Draco's potion bottles.

"I noticed straight away that they were only half full," Hermione continued. "So I naturally assumed that the two had drank half of their potion. It wasn't until I saw them lying unconscious on the floor that I also realised the colour of their potion."

"What's that got to do with anything?" someone in the crowd asked. Hermione sighed. Was she the only one who knew anything about Potions?

"On the board, it states that the Histethro Potion is supposed to be purple in colour when it is complete." Hermione explained. "Harry and Draco's potion is pink. So obviously they did something wrong, whether it was the ingredients they added, or the way they brewed it. But whatever they did wrong, what's for sure is that they drank half of their bottle and something has definatly happened to them. Who knows what the consequences of the potion they made are?"

"So, what, Miss Granger," Snape said slowly. "Do you suggest we do?"

Hermione looked at the two bodies lying on the floor once more. "The only thing we can do," she said. "We wait."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter! Don't forget to review!


	5. Pre Feast Happenings

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 – Pre-Feast Happenings**

The next morning, Harry was awoken by the sound of whistling. He opened his eyes and saw Rhoetta with another tray of food. He drew back the translucent curtains and watched her as she whistled and danced in his room. After a few moments, she stopped and walked over to the table beside Harry's bed. She set the tray down on the table. At this moment, Harry decided to let her know that he was awake.

"You really should go professional," he said sincerely. Rhoetta gave a loud shriek and jumped in surprise. She put her hand over her heart and looked at Harry, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Prince, Tjaroy," she gasped. "You gave me a fright!"

"Sorry," Harry said.

"Did you really see me…" she cut off and motioned to the place in the room where she was dancing.

Harry nodded. "Yes. And I thought you were rather good, if I do say so myself."

Rhoetta blushed. "Thank you," she muttered.

"No problem," Harry smiled. She smiled back. He reached out and brought the tray over to rest on his knees.

"Thanks for breakfast, by the way."

Rhoetta curtseyed. "I will leave you in peace, my Prince."

She left the room. Harry sighed and ate his breakfast, which consisted of bread, fruit and water (again).

After he had finished, he got washed and dressed, then decided to head over to Draco's room. Which, when he entered the room, he decided was a bad idea. Draco was still sound asleep in his large bed. Harry walked over and carefully drew back the curtains so he could see Draco. _He looks so peaceful when he sleeps,_ Harry thought. _He looks much more human without his trademark smirk._

For the next hour or so, Harry just stood there watching Draco as he slept, every so often eying the tray of food on the bedside table hungrily, which had being brought by Kara half an hour earlier, who, to Harry's amazement, hadn't being surprised that he was there. Harry was about to leave, thinking that Draco wouldn't be awake for a while, when Draco's eyes opened, his silver ones locking with Harry's emerald ones.

Harry gulped. He wasn't sure what to do. Was it wrong of him to come in here? Would Draco yell at him and ask why he was invading his privacy? He was about to say something, when Draco bet him to it.

"Hi," he croaked simply.

Harry smiled as his veins flooded with relief. "Hi."

Draco pushed himself until he was sat upright. "What are you doing here?"

Harry shuffled his feet, feeling embarrassed. "Erm, well I just came in here to see if you were awake. I thought that maybe you and I could, you know, do something together today?"

Draco couldn't help but notice how cute Harry looked when he was blushing. To him, though, that thought was a little scary. "Yeah, ok. I'd like that." He smiled.

"Well, er, ok then. I'll just, you know, wait in my room while you get dressed and stuff." Harry said, while backing away slowly towards the doorway. Draco watched him go. He found it strange that Harry was suddenly acting all shy around him. That had never happened before. He sighed. He was getting rather confused. Since he had been spending more time with Harry without fighting, he had started to notice a few things. Like how cute he looked when he blushed. And the way he ran his hand through his hair, making it look even messier, but a lot sexier. The way his eyes sparkled when he laughed. Even the small things such as when he bites his lip when he's nervous. And Draco couldn't deny how perfect Harry's body was. His strong, muscled legs, his broad shoulders, his hard six-packed chest…

Draco groaned. _Oh shit_, he thought. _Now I have a bloody hard-on! _

He slowly brought his hands down beneath the covers towards his aching manhood. He closed his eyes and pleasured himself while thinking of Harry. When he had finished, he got dressed, ate some breakfast (same as yesterday) and headed over to Harry's room. When he entered, he saw Harry sat on his bed, eating an apple. He looked up, and at the sight of Draco, he patted the spot next to him, signalling for him to sit. Draco obeyed, and sat as close to Harry as he could without making himself seem obvious. Harry finished eating his apple, and the two boys just sat there in a comfortable silence. At long last, Draco decided that sitting there quietly and not doing anything was not very productive.

"So what do you want to do then?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. How about you?"

"Anything, as long as it's _something_."

"Well I don't know what there is to do around here," Harry said.

"Neither do I. But there must be someone who does."

Draco looked at Harry. Harry looked at Draco. They both grinned, and said at the exact same time, "Hetti!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hetti wasn't as surprised to see the two boys as they thought she would be, although at first she couldn't think of anything they could do. Harry and Draco stood there, begging and pleading her to think of something. In the end, she suggested they go swimming in the pool located in the Palace. So they did. But it was awkward at first. To start off with, their swimsuits were rather uncomfortable, and Harry had a hard time convincing Draco to wear the girls' one that he refused to be caught dead in.

"But no one is even going to see you!" Harry had exclaimed, feeling rather impatient.

"You and I will have to see it!" Draco had whined. "And that's two people too many in my opinion!"

They argued for at least fifteen minutes, and finally, Harry made a compromise.

"Well, just wear the bottoms, then," he suggested, while sliding into the water. "And you'd better hope no one comes in here. I don't think they'd like seeing a topless Princess."

Draco took off the top part of the swimsuit and joined Harry in the large pool. "I beg to differ," he stated smugly. "I'm sure anyone would want to see this princess topless. She's a very good-looking woman. Nice body, too. I'd definatly want to shag her." He paused. "Well, I would if I was straight."

Harry looked highly surprised. "You're gay?"

Draco smirked. "Oh, sure. Didn't you know?"

Harry shook his head. "I'd always had my suspicions, though," he confessed. "But I never knew it was true."

"Really?" Draco smirked again. "I thought everyone knew. I was sure you'd be one of the first to know. It was the perfect excuse to torment me."

"How could I torment you when I'm the same myself?" Harry asked.

Draco's eyes almost bulged out of his head. "No way!"

Harry nodded. "Way."

"I can't believe it," Draco said. "The boy who lived is gay. How come I didn't know about this? There's a weekly gay's meeting, and Harry, well, you're never there."

"Actually, I've only come out to my friends," Harry blushed. Then a smile formed on his face. "And is there _really_ a weekly gay's meeting?"

Draco laughed. "Of course. I thought every gay knew about it."

"Not me," Harry said. "But as I said, I've only just come out to my friends."

"So how did they take it?" Draco asked.

"Better than I expected, actually." Harry said. "Hermione was thrilled. She loves having someone to talk to about all the fit guys in school. Who knew that every girl wants a gay best friend?"

"I did," Draco said. "When Pansy found out she hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe, and kept going on about how we can go shopping together, do each other's hair and shit like that. I told her that just because I gay it didn't mean I wanted to do girly stuff."

Harry nodded. "I know what you mean."

"So how did Weasley take it, then?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed. "At first, terribly. He refused to talk to me for days," he said. "Luckily, Hermione had words with him, and he's ok with it now. I still think he's a little suspicious, though. It's as if he thinks I'm going to maul him, or something. Even though I made it perfectly clear that I would never go for him."

"I should think not, " Draco said.

"Would you?" Harry questioned innocently.

Draco made a disgusted face. "Are you kidding?" he said, appalled, and scrunched up his nose. "I would never go for ginger!"

Harry laughed. "And why not?"

"Come on Potter, that's just sick! Besides," he gave a seductive smirk. "I go for the dark haired type."

And with that, he swam off towards the deeper end of the pool.

Harry blinked. _Did he just say what I thought he did?_ He thought. _And was he flirting with me?_

Harry looked over at where Draco was, who, as if he felt Harry's eyes on the back of his head, turned around.

"I wish you'd stop staring, Potter!" he yelled, and flipped him the finger.

Harry shook his head. _Nah_, he thought, and swam after Draco with a scheming look written all over his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole class looked at her with high anticipation.

"And what exactly, Miss Granger," Snape sneered. "Are we waiting for?"

"To see if they wake up on their own, of course," she said. "We don't know what the potion they made does, so maybe they've just passed out and will wake up sometime soon."

"But they've been out cold for over half and hour!" Seamus exclaimed. "Surely if they'd only passed out then they'd have woken up by now?"

"Well as I said, we don't know what effects the potion has. Maybe they will wake up, but it might take hours, days, weeks, even months." Hermione explained. "We don't know for sure. So I suppose we can only wait and see."

Ron panicked. "But we can't just leave them, and not do anything!" he cried. "There must be something we can do that might bring them back!"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Well," she said. "I could do some research in the library. Maybe it will have some books on Potions that went wrong, and how to correct them." She looked at Snape. "But I might need to search the Restricted Section. I'll need Professor Snape's permission to do so."

Everyone looked at Snape with pleading looks in their eyes. He sighed loudly.

"Oh, very _well_," he said. "I think that maybe we should all do some research to try and help."

The students looked excited that they are able to help.

"Although," Snape muttered. "I don't know if we should help Potter, as I'm sure it was all his fault."

The nearby Gryffindors scowled, whereas the Slytherins gloated.

"So what are we supposed to do now, Professor?" Pansy Parkinson asked in her sickingly sweet voice.

"Leave your bottled up potions on my desk, then get out of my sight," Snape barked to the class.

"But what about those two?" Blaise asked, nodding towards the unconscious bodies.

"You don't have to worry about them," Snape assured. "Just leave them to me."

Barely satisfied with his answer, the class all filed out of the Potions lab, while noisily chatting about what just went on, and what they thought had happened to Harry and Draco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have _got_ to be kidding," Draco said with distaste a few hours after leaving the swimming pool. "You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to wear _that_!"

Harry and Hetti sighed. They had been trying to find something for Draco to wear to the feast that he will actually agree to, with no success. They had to make their way there in less than an hour, and Harry and Hetti had been ready for ages. Now there was only Draco to attend to. Which was proving to be a difficult task, mind you.

Hetti held up said clothing. "What's wrong with it?" she asked.

Draco was fuming. "What's wrong with it? WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT?" he glared at the long, pink tunic-like dress held in Hetti's hand. "How can you expect me to wear this? It's so…so…so…"

"Gay?" Harry offered innocently.

"Exactly!" Draco exclaimed with relief, until he saw Harry's face and realised what he'd said.

"Er, no, not gay! I mean…er…well it is a girl's dress…" he babbled.

Harry was trying to suppress his laughter. Seeing his face, Draco scowled. He grabbed the dress from Hetti's hand and threw it on the bed. "Fine!" he said angrily. "I'll wear the sodding dress. But don't expect me to like it one little bit!"

"Don't worry Draco," Harry grinned. "I didn't expect you to."

Draco made a rude hand gesture, and then disappeared behind the dressing curtain put up next to the bed. He quickly put on the dress, muttering quietly to himself about how he had no breasts to support it, and emerged from behind the curtain into Harry and Hetti's full view.

Harry nearly laughed out loud. The dress surprisingly did actually fit Draco, but it did not suit him at all. Draco, pulled together with a girl's dress, was the weirdest combination he'd ever seen. Harry stepped towards Draco with his hand over his heart, and said dramatically "Oh, my dear princess! You look beautiful! Just the sight of you makes me go weak at the knees!" He wrapped his arms around himself and edged closer. "Hold me Princess! Let me love you all night!"

He burst out laughing, and Draco gave him a playful shove on the arm, making him laugh harder. Draco looked at Hetti, who nodded, signalling it was time to go. The three of them exited Draco's room, Harry and Draco following Hetti down the corridor.

"Don't look so sulky," Harry said with an unrecognisable glint in his eyes. "I think that dress makes you look sexy" He winked and patted Draco's bum, then went to catch up with Hetti. Draco sighed. He didn't know what else was going to happen. And he didn't want to. But he knew that it was going to be a long night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, there you have it! Chapter five! I know it took a little more time to post, but I kind of had a bit of writers block, and I didn't know what to write! But that's over now. The next chapter will be the feast, and I know what I'm writing for that hehe. So stay tuned. The next chapter might get posted in about 2 weeks, it depends. Oh, and please review, I love to hear what you guys think! Bye for now...**


	6. The Feast

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 – The Feast**

The guests were already at the party when Harry, Draco and Hetti arrived. The two boys didn't know what to expect, but they definatly didn't expect the feast to be this grand. The room was at the far end of the Palace, explaining why Harry and Draco had never come across it, and it was huge. Even bigger than the one in the temple. It was circular in shape, with a long, rectangular table at the far end, reserved for royalty and the Five. Other smaller tables were placed down the left and right side of the room and were already occupied by the not so important people. The centre of the room was completely void of anything; no doubt this was used for a dance floor. There was no music, but people were mingling on the dance floor, just talking to others while sipping glasses of wine.

Hetti lead the two boys over to the head table, and showed them to their seats, which were situated in the centre. She watched them as they sat down nervously, and sighed when they started fidgeting. She would thank all the Gods known to existence if they pulled this off without arousing suspicion.

"Listen carefully you two," she hissed quietly. "I don't want any funny stuff. Just sit here, eat when the meal is served, dance together every so often, and _don't argue_."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "No sweat," he said. "That shouldn't be a prob-" He stopped mid-sentence.

"Potter!" he barked in Harry's ear, who, at Draco's tone, started to look guilty. "Could you please not fidget with your clothes?"

Harry scowled. "Well, they are really uncomfortable, you know. They're too tight!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop you're whining! It could be worse!"

Harry looked thoughtful. "You're right," he said. "I could be wearing a dress." He looked pointedly at Draco's latest attire, and Draco glared at him.

"That, may I remind you, is so not my fault! It's not as if I chose to wear this!"

"Oh, I dunno," Harry snickered. "It suits you. Maybe you should think about wearing dresses from now on."

Draco was about to lunge at Harry for the unbearable insult, when Hetti broke them up.

"Guys!" she snapped. "Stop it! You two are supposed to be getting married, remember! So would you please start acting like it and stop arguing!"

The two boys bowed their heads in shame. "Sorry, Hetti," they both muttered. Hetti beamed.

"Now I'm going over there to sit in my seat," she pointed to a space down the table. "If you need me then just come over and I'll try and help. But in the meantime, just behave yourselves. Do you think you'll be able to manage that?"

Harry and Draco nodded.

"Good. I'll see you later, then." Hetti waved goodbye, then walked over to the bottom of the table and greeted the rest of the Five before sitting down in her seat.

"So what now then?" Harry asked, turning towards Draco.

"I don't know about you," Draco said. "But I'm going to get myself a drink."

He stood up and walked across the large room over to a small square table with lots of glasses and a large bottle of red wine. Draco was pouring himself a glass, when he heard someone come up behind him.

"Is that all they've got?" Harry asked, eying the wine distastefully.

"'Fraid so," Draco replied, and downed his drink with a scrunched up face. When he'd drunk about half of the glass' contents, he spluttered and wiped his tongue with his free hand.

"Ewww," he gagged. "I like red wine, but that stuff is disgusting!"

Harry looked worried. What else were they supposed to drink if the wine was a little (ok, a lot) less than satisfactory?

"Give it here," Harry snapped, and snatched the glass from Draco's hand. He took a large gulp, downing the rest of the wine in one swallow.

"It's not _that_ bad," he said, pouring himself another glass.

Draco scoffed. "Speak for yourself, Potter. There is no way in hell that I'm going to even let that stuff touch my lips ever again!"

But still, despite his stubbornness and resentment, Draco found himself, as did Harry, drinking far too many glasses of wine.

And when everyone sat down for the first course meal, the amount of alcohol they had absorbed did not help them much. They were hyper, they were tipsy, and they almost blew their cover more than a few times. Hetti, who had been watching the two boys for the entire evening, was most certainly annoyed. The moment they were alone, and she was able to slide out of all conversations she was having, Hetti walked over to the boys and whacked them both on the head.

"Ow!" they both complained, while rubbing their heads forcefully.

"Serves you right!" Hetti hissed. "Do you want anyone to figure out what's going on? What are you playing at?"

She glared at them, but softened at their guilty expressions.

"We're sorry," Harry said apologetically.

"Yeah," Draco agreed. "We'll be more careful from now on."

Hetti sighed. "You'd better," she warned them. "Now there's not much longer left of the feast, so try and hold out for the rest of the night. Go and sit back in your places now, dessert is being served."

The dessert wasn't too bad, if only a little plain. It consisted of many different types of fruit, some of which Harry and Draco had never even heard of, never mind eaten. When everyone had finished eating, the man sat two seats down to the right of Draco stood up and tapped his wine glass with a spoon to gain everyone's attention.

"May I have your attention please," he called to the crowd. The room suddenly became silent and everyone turned to look at the man, who Draco earlier found out was Princess Nefertiri's father.

"I would just like to say a few words concerning the reason why we are all gathered here today," he continued. "I am so happy and proud that my beautiful daughter Nefertiri had finally found the love of her life whom she wishes to marry. And I do not think I could have asked for a more perfect gentleman to become part of our family. I could not have hoped for a better match for my Nefertiri than the handsome Tjaroy. Today is a joyous day, as we celebrate the coming together of our two families, which will become official in less than nine days time. I think that I speak for everyone in this room when I say the best of luck and I hope you have many happy years together as husband and wife." He raised his glass. "To Nefertiri and Tjaroy."

Everybody else also raised his or her glass, and repeated "To Nefertiri and Tjaroy." They all drank, as did Harry and Draco. The man sat down, and turned towards the two boys, giving them a large smile, which they returned.

Noise filled the room once more as people once again became absorbed in their own conversations.

"That was a nice speech," Draco said to Harry.

"It was."

"I felt a bit awkward when he was referring to me as his daughter, though," Draco grinned wolfishly.

Harry grinned back. "Although," he said. "I'm not surprised that you were the one who took the woman's role."

Draco looked suspicious. "How so?"

Harry smirked. "Well you are the more feminine one of us both!"

"That, Potter, is where you're wrong," Draco said, feeling offended. "I happen to be a very masculine guy."

Harry snorted. "Of course, right in between getting manicures, wearing expensive French perfume, spending absolutely ages in the bath every morning and taking more time to do your hair than all the girls in the rest of your house!"

Draco huffed. "For your information _Potter_, I do no wear perfume, it is an expensive French cologne. There's nothing remotely female about that!"

"Of course not, _Malfoy_, but am I right in saying the others things I said are accurate?"

Draco decided to ignore him, and didn't answer. The strange thing was, he knew Harry was right. He may well have got a few certain feminine qualities. But he didn't admit it out loud. He didn't want Harry to have the upper hand. So, in the end, he just sat in his seat and sulked, while Harry began laughing at his expense.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked down the Dungeon corridor silently and alone. She, of course, did not feel exactly secure wandering through Slytherin territory, but, as she had for the past week, decided that she needed to endure this, as it was the only route to her destination. She quickened her pace into a fast walk, sensing that there may be Slytherin's close by. She was right, as she always was, but she wouldn't know that for quite some time. She wove her way through the stonewalled dungeons until she arrived at the place she had been visiting for the past few days. The door was old and rusty, and was a hard metal that hurt when she knocked. When there was no answer, Hermione knocked harder, with a little more persistence. Eventually, the door sharply swung open to reveal the Potions professor, looking rather peeved off at being disturbed.

"Here again I see, Miss Granger," he said coldly, while eying the girl in question with distaste. She stared at him straight in the eye and simply said, "Yes."

The Potions Master stood to the side of the door to let the girl pass through into the dimly lit room within. It was simple; not too large or particularly extravagant, but rather cosy. There was a large double bed closed off by velvet hangings, a small bookshelf, a desk strewn with papers and a small fireplace stood opposite two comfy looking armchairs. There were two doors leading off to other rooms, one to the left side of the room and one to the right. Hermione went over to the one on the left straight away. She turned the door handle and entered the second room hastily. With the Potions professor close behind, she didn't bother closing the door after herself.

The room was small; but not so small that it felt cramped or confined. It hardly had any furniture, just two single beds hidden by the same velvet hangings as in the previous room and a wooden chair in the middle of them both. Hermione, as she had done for the past days she had visited here, sat in the chair (which was facing towards the bed on the left) and opened up a fraction of the curtain. Inside laid an unconscious sixteen-year-old boy with messy black hair and a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. Hermione just sat in her seat and gazed at the boy as he slept. From the doorway, Snape watched the scene with little interest. He had no intention of speaking to the girl, as he hadn't since she had first asked to come here, but when she spoke, he could not ignore her.

"It's been a week already, so why haven't they woken up," Hermione voiced, but did not move or turn her head towards him. He did not know what to say to that, for it was obviously a statement and not a question; they both knew that. The girl sighed and turned around to look at her Potions professor.

"Do you know what has happened to them?" she asked, uncertain.

"No," he replied, his face tight and emotionless. "It is a mystery which I have not yet solved."

"Why?" she whispered, tears in her eyes.

Snape looked irritated. "I have just told you Miss Granger, that I do not yet know why this has happened to them."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Why don't you know?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting late now, Harry could tell. The guests were starting to loosen up a little, which was probably down to the fact that most of the wine had been consumed. The area used for the dance floor was packed with posh looking people trying to look good by dancing to the music in slightly drunken (but funny) ways. Harry and Draco had not yet danced, due to the latter's series of complaints. He had been trying to convince Harry that, yes, he did know how to dance (and quite well, at that) but felt unable to do so in his current state of dress. Harry had sniggered.

"But the girls manage to dance in dresses and skirts," he'd said. "Your just trying to make up excuses."

Draco hadn't responded to that. Frankly, he didn't know how, because he knew it was true. Why was it that everything Potter seemed to say that night actually made sense? For the first time in, well, _ever, _Draco found himself actually admiring Harry. Draco knew he was hot, he had noticed months ago; there was no denying that. But he never thought that behind his good looks there would be a rather intelligent mind in there, too. That just shows what been stuck in back in Ancient Egypt with no means of escape can help you discover.

"Dance with me, Draco," Harry said suddenly. Draco grinned. _Stuff the dress_, he thought. _I'm dancing_. But as he was about to agree, he faltered. Harry was completely and utterly blind drunk. The boy couldn't even sit straight. It wasn't the best idea for them to dance together. For one, they'd make complete fools of themselves, and may slip up by revealing their true identities. And two, Draco knew they'd both regret it in the morning. Who knew what they were capable of doing once they got out there? Draco grinned at a sudden afterthought. _Yeah, Harry's drunk_, he thought. _But stuff it, so am I_.

He accepted Harry's invitation, and so the two boys made their way onto the crowded dance floor with a spring in their step. The music was much different than the wizarding bands like the Weird Sisters that they were used to back at Hogwarts. The sound was different, as was the beat, and there was no singing, but the boys found themselves liking it nonetheless. They couldn't figure out what most of the instruments were, but they picked out a few that resembled a violin, a tambourine and a drum.

The beat of the current song was quite fast, and so they tried copying the moves of people around them. It went well for the next few songs; Harry and Draco were laughing and having a fun time dancing, although rather stupidly in their opinion. What surprised Harry, though, was not that a slow song came on (he'd been expecting that to happen eventually), but the fact that Draco stopped him when he was about to leave the dance floor.

"Don't go," he whispered, while still clutching onto Harry's wrist. "I want to dance with you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh, wow! I know I haven't updated in like, forever, but I've been really busy. So, sorry about that! To make it up to you i did an extra long chapter, the longest yet! Hurray for me! I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, hopefully in two weeks, if I can. And don't forget to keep reviewing, you guys are my muse and you help me write quicker and better! So until next time, bye for now. **


	7. Research and Dancing

**Disclaimer:** Please see chapter one (is anyone getting the feelingof de ja vu here? lol)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 – Research and Dancing**

Harry was shocked to say the least. He knew what Draco was asking of him, but he did not want to acknowledge it.

"Dance with you?" he echoed. "I thought we were already dancing together."

Draco shook his head. "Not like that," he said, while fidgeting with the sleeves of his dress. "Like this." He motioned towards the many couples on the dance floor, who were slowly dancing with their arms around each other. Harry swallowed nervously. He'd known that, of course, but he was just trying to delay the inevitable. He felt his stomach do flip-flops at the thought of dancing with Draco like that. His head was throbbing now, and everything in the room became slightly blurry, except for Draco. He could see the blonde head and silver eyes as clear as the night's sky, but he wished he couldn't. Harry was starting to feel a pull towards the other boy, and he couldn't fight it. Draco seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the room as he watched Harry and waited for a response_. I must be mad if I don't want to dance with that_, Harry thought, "that" meaning Draco's angelic beauty.

Harry had made up his mind. As the lights dimmed even more so, he grabbed Draco's arms and placed them around his waist, then wrapped his around Draco's neck. He rested his head on Draco's shoulder, and they began to move slowly to the music.

Draco sighed in content. _I can't believe I'm actually slow dancing with Harry Potter of all people_, he thought. This was one of the best moments of his life, and he never wanted it to end.

_I didn't even realise how much I wanted this until now_, Harry thought blissfully, while running his hands down Draco's back soothingly. Harry lifted his head from Draco's shoulder to look at his beautiful face, and so, emerald eyes locked on silver, they danced without either pair breaking contact.

People in the room stopped their conversations to stare at the couple, who were dancing so gracefully it was as if they were born to dance. Everyone stood, or sat, and watched the pair with growing interest; never had they seen anyone dance like these two were currently doing. No one dared say a word; the scene before them was too good to miss. To the unseeing eye, they looked perfect with each other, they were two pieces of a puzzle, but unbeknownst to those people they were shy of each other, as if they'd never done this together before. Which of course, they hadn't. But no one else knew that.

The two teenaged boy's, unaware of the attention they were receiving, were oblivious to everything except each other. It was like nothing else existed, only the two of them and the music.

From somewhere in the crowd, Hetti looked on at the boys with a knowing smile. She was smart enough to have known this would happen from the moment they gave their reaction when she mentioned the relationship status of their 'hosts'. She was also smart enough to realise what would happen afterwards, although whether she could prevent it was beyond her wisdom.

The end of the song came all too soon. Harry was about to break away from the other boy's hold around his waist, but Draco stopped him.

"Not yet," he whispered, almost pleaded. "I don't want to stop dancing with you."

Harry smiled, almost goofily, at how heart warming Draco sounded at those words. How could he refuse?

"But the music's stopped," he said. "And it's getting rather late, the feast will be nearly over."

He was right; the music **had** stopped, and the musicians had already started packing away their instruments. He was also right about it being late; people were already beginning to leave, saying their goodbyes for the night and retiring either to their room in the palace, or outside to their litters which would take them home.

Draco sighed and looked around the room. His vision was slightly blurry and he'd began hiccupping a few minutes ago, but another look at Harry made him determined to not let all those things stop him from dancing with Harry.

"It doesn't matter," Draco reasoned, staring longingly into Harry's bright emerald eyes. "The only thing we need to dance is each other."

Harry smiled at that, and knew that however much he tried, he couldn't argue against it. Burying his face into Draco's neck, he gave a muffled "Ok," and then the two of them started swaying in time with each other.

Draco gave a triumphant grin, and closed his eyes, taking in the smell and feel of all that was Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape stared at the girl in front of him in shock. Why did she ask such a ridiculous question? He didn't even know if he knew what she meant, and that surprised him. He had always being able to outsmart a pupil in all his years as a teacher, and this was the first time one had being able to confuse him, and with such a small and seemingly simple question. He didn't really know how to answer her, or whether she would accept it, but he tried anyway.

"Although this may be hard for you to believe, Miss Granger," he said. "I do not know everything about Potions, which I'm sure you most likely seem to think. I do not know the affects of the Potion that Malfoy and Potter made, nor do I know how to fix it. I do not pretend to be the world's best expert at Potions; my strong point was always the Dark Arts, as you well know. But believe me when I say I am doing the best I can to revive the boys and will not stop until I do so."

Hermione looked at him, and after deciding he was being sincere, she didn't bother to argue.

"I also think it would be wise if you also began doing research on this," Snape continued. "After all, when given an assignment you always seem to exceed in what is asked of you, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded. "I will do my best to find out what has happened to these two," she promised. "But I might find more if I search the Restricted Section of the Library." She bit her lip, awaiting his response.

Snape considered her request for a moment, before nodding the affirmative. "Very well," he said. "I will write you a note that will allow you to search the Restricted Section." He grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment, then scribbled a note and gave her it, which she folded and pocketed.

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully.

"No need to thank me, just do what I asked. But if I find that you are abusing this benefit, I will make sure you will be permanently banned from the Library altogether," Snape said with an unusual glint in his eye. "And I'm sure that would be a great loss to you, am I right?"

He knew the answer, and even she knew he did, but she answered with a "Yes, sir" anyway.

"I am glad you understand," he said. "And I think it is time for you to go now, Miss Granger."

Hermione turned towards Harry and stroked his cheek. "Can't I stay just a little longer?" she pleaded.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Snape told her. "Dinner will be starting soon, and I am sure your presence will be required."

"As will yours," she said while standing up, now taking a last look at Harry.

"I believe you are correct Miss Granger," he said, and led her out of the door, through and out of his private quarters.

They walked through the Dungeons up towards the middle of the castle in silence. When they reached the Great Hall, Snape gave her a slight nod, so slight that she almost missed it, and then walked through the double doors. Hermione was about to walk in as well and go and sit with her housemates, when she changed her mind. Turning on her heel, she quickly walked through the castle towards the library. She didn't feel that hungry anyway, so there was no point wasting time on that when she could be doing research. She rounded a corner and entered the Library, where Madam Pince, the Librarian, sat behind her desk reading a, can you believe it, book. She walked up to the Librarian and gave her the piece of parchment, and at Madam Pince's nod, walked through the Library and into the Restricted Section.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room had been cleared completely, but Harry and Draco were still dancing in the centre of it, looking quite content. Harry, to his own surprise, felt as if he was on cloud nine. He had never danced so intimately with anyone else before, and with Draco, it felt so _right_. He didn't know whether it was himself or the wine thinking, but he suddenly felt a strong attraction to the other boy, something he couldn't explain. Of course, he'd always known that Draco was good looking. Hell, the whole school knew he was. But as said person was actually his arch enemy, he didn't stop to think about how attractive he was when they hardly looked at each other for ten seconds before they were on the floor kicking and punching each other. The last few days when they have been stuck in Ancient Egypt made Harry realise that the Draco Malfoy he saw was nowhere near the same as the Draco Malfoy he had gotten to know. He found that he liked this Draco Malfoy, the **real** Draco Malfoy, much better, and it showed him that people might not be who they seem to be.

Draco wished that the two of them had some music to dance to. It made things seem a little weird that they were slow dancing in an empty and silent room. Although he wasn't exactly complaining. In Draco's opinion, to give up a chance of dancing with the delectable Harry Potter would be like giving up a chance to go on a two thousand galleon shopping spree.

The whole room was completely dark, except for two small candles on every table, giving the place a glowing and mellow feel to it. In the dim light, Harry and Draco saw nothing but each other.

Harry lifted his head from Draco's shoulder, and they carried on dancing whilst looking deeply into each other's eyes. They were so close they could see every detail on the other's face. Harry's eyes broke contact and dropped down to rest on Draco's luscious lips. Harry licked his own unconsciously, and Draco's eyes flickered down towards the movement, and he gave a slight moan of delight. At the sound, Harry's eyes locked with Draco's once more, and he leaned forward ever so slightly.

"Why are we doing this?" Harry whispered, his breath ghosting over Draco's lips, making them tingle. Draco swallowed nervously and stroked Harry's cheek tenderly.

"I don't know," he replied in the same hushed tone. "But I like it."

Draco smiled, and Harry smiled back. They leaned forward closer and closer towards each other, until they were only an inch apart. Neither knew who moved that extra inch forward first, but suddenly their lips were upon each other's in a gentle kiss. Their lips moved together slowly and passionately, both of them pouring all their feelings into the kiss that they had wanted all night. A little after a minute of this, Harry became braver, and nipped at Draco's bottom lip. Feeling surprised, Draco let out a small gasp, but it was enough for Harry as he quickly plunged his tongue into Draco's mouth. Their tongue's swirled and probed at each other, both of them battling for dominance, which neither received.

Draco's hands roamed Harry's body, working from his shoulders down his arms, and then crept up underneath his top, resting on Harry's defined abs. _Wow, Quiddich definatly does a lot for his body_, Draco thought as his thumb stroked Harry's stomach softly. Harry let out a soft moan and his hands travelled down Draco's back, and stopping to grip his firm arse. They were still kissing feverishly, and were about to strip each other of their clothes when there was a sound from the doorway to the room. They suddenly stopped their activity and turned towards the doorway, where Hetti was standing, with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I'm sorry to, er, interrupt," she said. "But I think it is time you go back to your quarters. It is very late, if you weren't already aware."

The two boys exchanged a longing look, but did as Hetti said and walked to their quarters. As they reached Harry's room, Hetti said, "I'll just leave you to say your goodnights, then." She walked off down the corridor.

Harry and Draco looked at each other awkwardly. Draco shifted his gaze down to his shoes.

"So… I…er… I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he stuttered, as a slight blush started tinting his cheeks.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the door opposite his room's.

"Well…I…er…suppose so," he started. "But you're welcome to…" He trailed off, not sure whether he should continue.

Draco, his attention fully on Harry, raised an eyebrow. "I'm welcome to what?"

Harry swallowed. Should he ask him? Should he risk it? Once again, he didn't know whether it was him or the wine that did it, but he found himself blurting out his unasked offer. "You're welcome to stay in my room for the night."

The moment the words rolled off his tongue, he clamped his hands over his mouth, but it was too late; the damage had being done. He looked at Draco to see his reaction.

He looked shocked at first, but then a small smile crept forward and showed itself. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry smiled in relief that Draco hadn't turned him down, but he didn't want Draco to think he wanted to do _that_. He was drunk, but not so drunk that he didn't know where to draw the line. Draco was hot, yes. But Harry was a virgin, and wasn't ready to lose his virginity, especially with someone who he'd disliked for years and only started getting along with a few days prior.

"Erm…well you see…I don't really want to…" Harry hesitated. How should he put it?

Draco put him out of his predicament. "It's okay, Harry," he said. "I understand what you're trying to say. If I stay the night, we don't have to do anything."

"Thanks Draco," Harry said gratefully. They both went inside and got undressed for bed. It took a great deal of restraint for them not to jump the other when they caught sight of naked bits of flesh. Slowly and carefully, they both got in at opposite ends of the bed, making sure there was a reasonable amount of space between them. Although they were both excited about been in bed together, the amount of alcohol they'd had made them drowsy, and soon they had both entered the wonderful world of dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There we go! Another chapter for all my luuuurvley readers! Tell me what you think! I'm not gonna update unless i get another 3 reviews at least so get reviewing people if you wanna see the next installment! (I knowI do!) Also, tell me if you have any ideas i love hearing them! And all those who reviewed last chapter - thanks! And don't forget to review this one! So until next time, toodles!**


	8. A Wizard and A Diary

**Disclaimer: **Same as chapter one, and you'd know if you were paying attention!

A/N: Yay, another update! Two weeks isn't so bad! hehe. You might think this chapter is a little on the boring side, but don't critisize, it's an important one! Anyway, enough of my babbling, and on with the show!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight – A Wizard and a Diary**

The first thing Draco became aware of once he had awoken was that his head was throbbing profoundly. He felt as if a screwdriver was drilling its way slowly and painfully through his head and back again. He groaned and turned on his side, feeling something soft and warm pressing close against his body. He slowly opened his eyes, and once they'd adjusted to the light, he was able to make out the large form of one Harry Potter, who was lying next to him sound asleep. The throbbing in his head made it hard for him to remember what happened the night before, but then he saw it in a series of flashbacks. The drinking, the dancing, _the kissing_. He also began to remember coming back to Harry's room after the feast was over, and in a moment of panic, he quickly peered under the covers, but, to his relief, both of them were still wearing clothes. As Harry was still asleep, Draco took this opportunity as if it was offered to him on a silver platter, and turned to stare at Harry's beautiful face. Just watching Harry's deep, soundless breaths made Draco actually think of Harry as almost…cute. _No, bad thoughts_, Draco mentally shook his head. _Malfoy's do not **do** cute_. He looked at Harry once more. But then again…

As if hearing Draco's thoughts, Harry smiled in his sleep, and Draco resisted the urge to kiss those luscious lips once more. As Draco shifted to get into a more comfortable position, Harry's eyes opened and rested on Draco. His smile got bigger, if that were possible, but then faltered as he felt a headache appearing, and as his head started pounding. He clutched his head protectively, and let out a cry of pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Draco smirked at Harry's shocked expression. Harry's mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish. "I think you should close your mouth, Harry, you're starting to catch flies."

Harry blinked, and still wit a shocked expression, he started stuttering. "What are you…how did you…what did we…why are we…huh?"

Draco chuckled. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Harry," he said. "I'm sure nothing happened last night in this room."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and then his face etched with thought. "But after the feast, in the hall, did we…you know…?" he left the question unfinished.

"I'm afraid so…" Draco replied with mock resentment.

"So that really did happen, and we…er…"Harry trailed off.

"Got close?" Draco offered. "Yeah, pretty much. Why do you ask? Did you like it?"

Harry blushed intensely. He tried to put on a cool exterior. "Maybe," he said. "Did you?"

Draco smirked. "Maybe," he replied, and turned his head away from Harry, trying to bite back a laugh.

Harry was about to respond when Hetti came rushing in through the doorway. At seeing the two boys in bed together, she tutted and stalked over to them. She put her hands on her hips, and huffed loudly at Harry and Draco's amused expressions.

"What do you two think you're doing?" she barked, looking slightly angry.

"Er…nothing," Harry said, feeling nervous at her intense stare.

"Nothing? Nothing? Does this," she motioned towards the two of them, "look like _nothing_!"

Draco looked at Harry, then back to Hetti and shrugged. "Harry and I were merelyrelaxing in bed," he said impassively.

Hetti scowled. "You two _slept_ together last night? Have you any idea how dangerous that is?"

Harry held up a hand in protest. "For the record, we didn't actually slee-,"

"Why would that be dangerous?" Draco interrupted, ignoring Harry's complaints.

Hetti sighed. "Our custom here is that a woman and a man never sleep together before they are married," she explained sternly. "That would be unheard of! If ever that should happen with anyone here, it would be a major cause for suspicion. It is lucky that I found you here before Rhoetta and Kara came to check your rooms and wake you up."

Harry and Draco nodded in agreement. "Anyway, the reason I came was to tell you to get dressed. We will be leaving shortly."

The boys were confused. "Leaving to go where?" Harry asked.

"To see my father of course," Hetti replied, beaming. "He is scheduled to arrive home when I said he would be, so we will be able visit him."

They looked at her with enthusiasm. "Great!" they both exclaimed, and shot out of bed like lightning.

"I will leave you to get dressed, and I shall meet you both at the entrance to the Palace when the sun has fully risen," she told them, and just as she went through the doorway as an afterthought she called "And do not be late!"

Draco scoffed. "Does that woman honestly think we're _that_ stupid?"

Harry blinked. "What time are we meeting her again?" he asked.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, being with you Potter, I'm really not surprised she does."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The few days found Hermione spending every spare minute of her time in the Library, researching. Madam Pince, the Librarian, had started to worry about the girl; she'd fallen asleep the previous day and had missed lunch, and almost missed her next class, which was definatly unusual for her. At the present time, she was sat on her bed in her dorm, reading an Arithmancy textbook for some before-dinner revision. She couldn't concentrate. Once she had read the same line no less than five times, she decided to abandon it. She packed her things away, and went down into the common room, where all the fifth years were celebrating the end of their OWLs. She squeezed her way through the crowds, and almost made it out the door, when someone called her name. Turning around, Hermione could see the bobbing of a tall, freckled redhead make his way over to her.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron said cheerfully. "Where are you off to?"

"The library," she replied simply.

Ron's face dropped. "Hermione, you've been spending almost every waking minute in there for the last few days, and you still haven't found anything. Give it a rest!"

"I can't, Ronald, you know I can't!" Hermione exclaimed. "I have to find out what happened to Harry and Malfoy so I can help them."

"I'm all for helping Harry, but Malfoy deserves to stay like he is," Ron said, spitting out the word 'Malfoy'. "I bet he was the one who sabotaged the potion!"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"What?" he scowled. "I bet he did it on purpose!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes Ron, I'm sure Malfoy deliberately cocked up the potion so that he and Harry would be unconscious, stuck in god-knows-where with no apparent way to get back!" she said sarcastically.

Ron sighed. "I see your point," he said dejectedly. "Although I still don't think Malfoy deserves to be brought back."

"True," Hermione agreed. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't."

Ron had to agree with her reasoning, so he let it slide. "Anyway, there's Lavender," he said, spotting his girlfriend sat in an armchair near the fireplace. He winked at Hermione and said "See you later."

She watched one of her best friends walk off, shaking her head and tutting amusedly. She turned and went out of the portrait hole, turning right and heading towards the Library. Upon entering, she received a brief nod of acknowledgement from Madam Pince the Librarian, who was used to her coming at odd times now that she came twice as much as she usually did.

She had covered just over half of the books in the restricted section, and yet she still hadn't found a single thing. It was getting rather frustrating, to say the least. Whenever she had being given an assignment by a teacher in the past, Hermione had always being able to look everything up in the library; this method had never failed. It annoyed her to no end that, for the first time in her six years at Hogwarts, the Library was unreliable to find the answer she was looking for. After another hour of looking, she became weary and deciding that after looking through one more section, she would head over to the Great Hall for dinner. Not expecting to find anything of interest, she scanned the shelf quickly, but not quickly enough to miss a particular book that immediately caught her eye. The book stood out like a sore thumb; most books in the Library were quite new and looked well kept, but this book was tatty, so much so that it was almost falling to bits.

Hermione carefully pulled out the book and observed the outside cover intently. The colour on it was fading slightly, but it looked as though it was once a deep, forest green. The edges were fraying tremendously, and Hermione had to be extra careful when opening the book. On the inside front cover, in the bottom right hand corner, in a neat, scrawled script, Hermione was able to make out the words: _Thomas W. Dyvill_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By an unexplained miracle, Harry and Draco managed to get dressed and were at the entrance to the Palace in less than fifteen minutes. To say Hetti was surprised when she saw them would have been an understatement. Once she had finally got over the initial shock ("What?" both boys had asked, puzzled at her open mouth which hadn't closed for ten minutes), Hetti lead them into the village.

It wasn't exactly far, but the boys hadn't walked this far in ages, and the unbearably hot weather didn't help, so after fifteen minutes they began to get tired.

"Slow down," Draco moaned at Hetti, who was well infront of them both.

"You hurry up!" she called back to them.

"Why couldn't we take the litter?" Harry asked, short of breath.

Hetti stopped, and waited for them to catch her up. "Because," she said, once she started walking again, "it would draw too much attention. I don't want everyone in the village knowing we are here. It would cause too much fuss."

"Why, doesn't royalty come into the village often?" Harry asked.

Hetti scoffed. "Of course not," she said. "Why should they? The people here are poor; their accommodation is no match for the Palace's. Royalty always feels uncomfortable here."

As they entered the village, the boys looked around the deprived houses, and the filthy people who lived there.

Draco gave a disgusted look. "I can see why," he said, eyeing the people warily.

"We are almost there," Hetti told them. "My father lives not far from here."

"I have a question," Draco said.

Hetti turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. "Go on then," she said, and turned back around.

"If your father is a wizard, as you say he is, then how come he lives in such a place as this?" he questioned, making a disgusted sound.

Hetti didn't answer; she just carried on walking silently. But had she turned around, Harry and Draco would have seen her form a mysterious look on her face, and a small smirk on her lips.

The rest of the way was travelled in silence, so the boys were glad when Hetti stopped and said, "Here we are."

The house they were stood infront of seemed no different than the others they had passed, but they could tell it had an unusually strange look about it. The materials the house was made of was the same, the doors and windows were as crooked as the rest, but there was definatly something almost _magical_ about it that made it stand out. Had they not known a wizard lived inside, Harry and Draco probably would have been very suspicious at the house's unexplained oddness.

Hetti stepped forward, and knocked on the door three times. They waited a while, and then the door opened to reveal a small white haired man appear at the entrance. He looked unknowingly at Harry and Draco, but when his gaze rested on Hetti, he gave a broad smile.

"Hettimenhu?" he looked at her unbelievingly. "Is that you, my beautiful daughter?"

"Yes, father it's me." She stepped forward and bent down to give him a huge hug (he was much smaller than the three teenagers), which he returned eagerly. "It's so good to see you."

"And you," he said when they had parted. "It is such a surprise to have you come and visit me. That very rarely happens these days." He gave a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry, father," Hetti said guiltily. "I have been very busy. You see, there is a reason I have come to see you."

The man nodded. "Why don't you come in and tell me about it." He said. He looked at Harry and Draco. "I am Shenth, by the way." He bowed in greeting, so they bowed back.

He turned to Hetti. "Come inside, and bring your friends with you."

Harry and Draco exchanged a look. Surely the man would recognise his own Princess and her fiancé? Could it be that he sees their real appearance? Wanting to know an answer, they followed Hetti into the house. The place was fairly clean, and it was furnished appropriately. It was not at all elegant like the Palace, but it was cosy, and was enough for a small old man living alone.

He sat down, and motioned for the others to do the same. "Would you like a drink of wine?" he asked.

The two boys, remembering the events of last night after having too much wine, shook their heads. Hetti also declined the offer.

"Ah," Shenth nodded. "You want to get straight down to business."

"The reason I'm here, father, is because of these two," Hetti said, nodding her head in their direction. The man looked at them with interest. He could tell they didn't fit in.

"I see," he said. "Carry on."

Hetti sighed. "Their names are Harry and Draco. And, well, to put it simply, they're not from our time. They're from the future, and they got stuck here in Princess Nefertiri and Prince Tjaroy's bodies."

Shenth looked from Harry to Draco with an amused expression. "Did they really? How interesting…"

"They are wizards also, father," Hetti continued. Shenth's eyebrows shot up to his hairline at that. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Hetti confirmed. She turned to the boys. "Tell us exactly how you came to be in our time, I don't think I remember you telling me."

Harry and Draco exchanged a glance. Draco silently urged Harry to do the speaking. The emerald-eyed boy sighed.

"We were at school, having a Potions lesson," Harry began. "Our teacher instructed that we were to brew a potion called the Histethro, which enabled the drinker to cast his mind into the past and view a moment of any chosen time by swapping their mind with that of someone in that certain time."

"But obviously ours went wrong," Draco continued, giving an accusing glare at Harry. "Instead of swapping our minds with someone in this time, we swapped bodies instead. The correct potion should only last for fifteen minutes, but ours didn't work like that and we've been here for two days."

Shenth had listened to their story with interest. Never in his lifetime had he ever heard such things as this.

"You say you are from the future," he said. "How far in the future?"

The boys pondered. "I can't be certain," Harry said. "At least a few hundred years, though."

"And this potion you made, it was called the…"

"The Histethro," Draco told him.

"Right. I don't know if I will be able to match the counter-potion to this 'Histethro' potion," Shenth said "But I think I will be able to make one that will do the same job."

Harry and Draco edged forward in their seats eagerly.

"That is presuming you came to me to help you find your way back home." Shenth smiled.

"Of course," Draco scoffed. "The less time I have to stay here the better."

Shenth stood. "Very well then. Follow me, and we shall begin brewing the potion."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, my longest chappie yet! Yay So please review and tell me what you guys think. Don't worry, i know the story's a little slow at the minute, but it'll get better i swear! I already have the next chapter or two planned out, so i just need to write itup. Hopefully the next installment will be up in about two weeks, but i'm making no promises! (i've got lots of coursework).but one thing i do promise, is that Harry and Draco will get together soon, so keep checking back to see that! I know i can't wait hehe. And remember, i need at least 3 reviews(the more the better, though) before i will update. So tell your friends, spread the word of my story! Until next time,****Auf Wiedersehen!**


	9. Success?

**Disclaimer:** Why the hell are you reading this? I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters, I owe JKR for those amazingly brilliant creations!

A/N: An update, finally! yay! Tell me what you think please!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review Responses:**

**To all my lovely reviewers – thank you sooo much! I really appreciate every single one, you guys are my muse! **

**DestinyEntwinments: **At least one of us feels sorry for their hung over state :D

**Sleepingmagic: **Thanks

**Potterhead123: **I'm glad you like it! And I'll try and make it more realistic from now on!

**Itsasledgehammer: **I do try to be original :D Glad you like my story!

**Sarcastic-nut: **I'mpleased you like it! I'm with you, I can't wait to see Ron's reaction; I always look forward to that in a H/D story! As for whether they get home, well you'll just have to read and find out, won't you? ;)

**DarkRaven1989: **Thanks for the great review! And I promise I will try to update faster, just for you! And as for Ron and Hermione, maybe sparks will fly soon, and your wish just might come true…

**Jepp:** Thankies :D I do try and make it original, but that seems to be really hard these days! Don't worry, I'll most certainly keep going!

_And now, on with the show!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine – Success? **

Shenth lead the three of them into another, slightly larger room. It was dark; for there were no windows, but it was dimly lit by two fire torches on the walls. The place was dusty and unclean, and had a rather odd smell than neither of them could place. On one side of the room stood a plain, shabby bookcase full of, well…books (even though there weren't many and all were slightly tatty and ragged). On the other side of the room was a wooden cabinet occupied by all sorts of different ingredients. They looked like the sort of things you would find inside Snape's storeroom, further convincing the two boys of Shenth's wizardry. Last, but certainly not least, in the centre of the room stood a large table with a black cauldron on top, and many other potion-making apparatus.

Harry and Draco explored the room with great interest. It was so different to what they were used to at Hogwarts, yet it was so similar at the same time. Hetti turned to her father.

"Okay, so what do you propose we do?" she asked, and gave a serious, 'get-on-with-it' kind of look.

"Make a new potion, of course," Shenth said and walked over to the bookcase, then searching the shelf for a particular one.

"Ah, here we are," he said, and pulled out an old, dusty one from the bottom shelf. He skimmed through the pages, and once he'd found the right page, set the open book down on the table. He pointed to the top of the page. "Here is what we shall make, but it is very complicated, it will take a long time to brew."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Exactly how long is a 'long time'?"

Shenth checked the book. "Twenty-four hours."

Draco and Harry looked relieved. "That's not too bad," Harry stated optimistically.

Draco nodded. "I thought it would take much longer than that," he said.

Harry sighed. "I guess we'd better be heading back then," he said. Draco nodded, and the two of them headed towards the door, but Shenth stopped them.

"Actually," he said. "I'd appreciate it if you would help me with adding the ingredients."

Harry and Draco nodded (for how could they say no?) and made their way over to where the cauldron on top of the wooden table stood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was shovelling her food down her throat even faster than Ron normally does, and that was saying something. Of course, she had no time to waste. After discovering Dyvill's diary, she became curious and puzzled, so she had sat in the Library reading it for a while. When it was time for dinner, she had read the part of the book that told her the information she needed, and it was then that she realised what she must do. She had then hid the diary in her robe pocket, and rushed into dinner, intent on seeing Snape immediately afterwards. Hence the rushed eating.

Ron was looking at her as if she'd grown two heads. In all the six years he'd known her she had never eaten in a fashion anything less than ladylike.

"Slow down, Hermione," he said. "You're gonna choke!"

Hermione said nothing; she only continued quickly eating the rest of her food as if she hadn't heard him. Once finished, she dropped her knife and fork with a loud clatter, and stood up, nearly elbowing Ron in the face. He looked up at her with disbelief.

"What's the rush Hermione?" he asked curiously, but with a hint of demand in his voice.

Hermione sighed. "I can't stay and chat, Ron," she told him. "This is important." She turned around and walked towards the double doors. Ron stood up.

"What? More important than telling me what's going on?" he yelled across the hall. Hermione ignored him and kept on walking. It was only when she had left the hall that he realised the whole school had gone quiet and was staring at him intently. Ron slid back into his seat, his ears having gone a bright shade of pink.

Hermione walked quickly through the school and down into the dungeons. She knew Snape would be down here; he wasn't in the Great Hall at dinner, and she could think of no other place he would be. Fortunately, she didn't run into any Slytherin's as they were still at dinner, so she swiftly walked through their territory with no problem. A minute later, she found herself at Snape quarters and knocking loudly on his door, which he answered to straight away. To say he was surprised to see her there would have been a major understatement.

Snape's eyes narrowed slightly. "Miss Granger," he sneered. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this evening?"

Hermione did not back down from his hateful glare. "I think I've found a way, sir," she whispered, and Snape didn't even have to strain his ears to hear; her voice rang out through the corridor as if she had shouted.

Snape's face turned from a look of hate to shock, to relief. He silently beckoned her inside.

Snape sat down in one of the armchairs near the fireplace, and he motioned for Hermione to sit in the other one, so she did. He did not offer her a drink, and he did not speak at first; he just sat and stared at her, which made Hermione feel rather uncomfortable. After a minute or two, Snape broke the silence.

"So tell me, Miss Granger, how you think you have found a way."

Hermione sighed and sat up straighter in her armchair. "I was in the Library before dinner, researching," she started.

"Well, that _is_ usually what you do there," Snape drawled mordantly.

Hermione cleared her throat, embarrassed. "Yes, well, there I was searching the Restricted Section when I came across a book."

Snape looked shocked. "A book? In the Library? How very odd!" It was strange to see Snape joking, as Hermione had never actually seen him anything other than completely serious. She hid her surprise and curiosity, and settled with rolling her eyes and carrying on.

"A book, yes. Well, more like a diary."

Snape took on a look of interest. "A diary, you say?"

"Yes." She searched the pockets on the inside of her robe and pulled out the old, deep green book. "Here it is."

She handed it over. "What we need is in that book. I've read it a few times just to make sure, and it's definatly the right one."

Snape studied the front cover closely. He then carefully opened it and scanned the front page, until his eyes rested on the scrawled name at the bottom right hand corner.

"Thomas W. Dyvill," he voiced, a frown upon his face.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "I've never heard of him before, which is odd considering the potion he created."

"He created a potion?"

"Oh yes," Hermione smiled. "A very important one, too. The one that is going to save Harry and Malfoy."

Snape looked relieved. "Finally," he breathed.

"Yes, finally," she repeated.

Snape turned the page once more, to see lots more writing of the same scrawled script as before. Then, he started to read.

**_Sunday 6th September 1666_**

_I have started this diary to record my findings, but it must never be read by anyone other than myself. No one must know what I am doing, nor how I intend to do it, and they certainly cannot know what I am. I would be imprisoned, or worse, be put to death, for being a wizard. I am far away from my home in London; I cannot stay there, not after what has happened. _

_London is a busy city. It is very crowded. The streets are narrow and dusty. The houses are made of wood and very close together. Inside the houses, people use candles for light and cook on open fires. A fire could easily get out of control. At least that's what everyone thought.  
The fire began on the evening of the 2nd of September, four days ago. It started in Pudding Lane in the shop of the king's baker, Thomas Farrinor. No one knows for sure how the fire started, and I'm glad they don't. I feel it's best of they believe this: When Thomas went to bed, he did not put out the fire that heated his oven. Sparks from the oven fell onto some dry flour sacks and they caught fire. The flames spread through the house, down Pudding Lane and into the nearby streets._

_No one was to know that it was _my_ fault, that _I_ was the one who started the fire. It's strange how a little magic can get so out of hand.  
Soon London was filled with smoke. The sky was red with huge flames from the fire.  
Everybody was in a panic. People loaded their things onto carts and tried to leave town. I was one of them. Others tried to get away on boats on the river. Some people buried their things in the garden, hoping to save them from the fire.  
The fire still spread, helped by a strong wind from the east. London Bridge and St Paul's Cathedral were both burnt. I don't know if the fire is still there, or whether it is now under control. That is why I must brew the Histethro Potion. I need to cast my mind to four days prior and see what my foolish actions had caused. I need to know if everything was okay in the city of London. If not, I may just be in trouble. _

**_Wednesday 9th September 1666_**

_It has taken three whole days, but I've managed to search the country and collect the ingredients I need to make the Histethro potion. It hasn't been easy, but since when has anything in my life ever been easy? So now, I'm almost ready. I need a safe environment to create the potion, but that won't be a problem. I have a friend and fellow wizard named Francis Williams who I'm sure will offer me hospitality. I am on my way to his home in Oxford this very minute. _

**_Friday 11th September 1666 (I think) _**

_Francis welcomed me with open arms, to my enormous relief. I did not tell him the reason of my unexpected visit; only that I had to make a potion, and quickly. He led me to his own Potions room (Francis is very well off, mind you) and I began to set up my ingredients. _

_It wasn't two hours later and I was ready to start making the Histethro potion. It was a good job I had learned how to make it years ago, and so I was fortunate enough to remember the order in which to add the ingredients, and how long the potion must brew for. At least I thought I did. I suppose that was my mistake; thinking I could make a potion without a potions book to guide me. Consequently, my potion went wrong. When I went back in the room after the potion was ready, I saw it was the completely wrong colour. Pink. The potion was pink, and it was supposed to be purple. I realise now that I accidentally added three spoonfuls of Lavender Essence instead of two. An easy mistake that anyone could make, but it was vital, and it messed up the potion worse than I expected. Of course, at the time I was unaware of this, so I drank the potion, and I found myself stuck in Ancient Greece. So instead of casting my mind into the past like the potion was meant to, it transported my whole body, but I had the outward appearance of their _Emperor_. Obviously a problem. I have been the "Emperor" for a day now, and yet I still need to work out a way to get back to my own time. This is going to be harder than I thought._

_**Sunday 27th September 1666** _

_It took just over two weeks, but I managed to make another potion that transported myself back to my own time. I had to search the area I was living in discreetly for any ingredients I could find that might have been able to help me. I also observed the people there to see if I could recognise a wizard, but no such luck. Anyway, after many days of research, I finally made the right potion that sent me back home. I am still here at Francis' house and I think this is where I will stay. I can't say I didn't like my unexpected journey at all; it was a new and wholesome experience. And I managed to create a new potion that will help me with my research from now on. I wrote them down for that purpose:_

_**The Dyvill Potion**_

**Ingredients:**

_**Dried nettles**_

_**Snake fangs**_

_**Frog eyes**_

_**Powdered horn**_

_**Lavender essence**_

_**Ashwinder eggs**_

_**Cockroach shell**_

_**Sliced caterpillars**_

_**Chopped daisy roots**_

_**Leech juice**_

_**Leave two minutes in between adding each ingredient, in that order. Stir the now simmering potion anti-clockwise five times and leave for an hour. The potion is then ready to drink.**_

_I did exactly what I have written above, and it brought be back home. I mustnot let anyone know I'm herethough, I am sure someone has told of my accidental start of the fire in London. They may be after me, I know what I must do, and I've got to_

The diary stopped there. Snape looked up from the page and glanced at Hermione, who was biting her lip nervously.

"Sound familiar?" Hermione asked.

Snape nodded his head. "Indeed. Both potions went wrong and ended up pink. I do not think there is much more to it than that."

"I do not believe it is a coincidence, Professor. Both tried making the Histethro potion, and both ended up pink, probably from the same mistake. I think Harry and Malfoy are now enduring the same fate as Dyvill did."

"Are you trying to tell me, Miss Granger," Snape said. "That the potion Potter and Malfoy made is the one this Dyvill person also made in the year 1666?"

Hermione swallowed. She thought he would be glad of her finding, that they would finally be able to save the two boys. Or did he just not believe what he had read?

"Yes, sir," she said finally.

"And how did you expect this to work?" he asked rather jadedly.

Hermione was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Obviously the counter-potion is only a one way potion." He told her.

She looked at him blankly. "Meaning…?"

He rolled his eyes. "_Meaning _that this potion would only work if Potter and Malfoy made it, and drank it where their minds and bodies currently are, if indeed they came across the same fate as Dyvill."

Hermione thought about it. What Snape said made sense, but if they would be able to make it, then why can't they? She voiced this question to her professor.

"It just won't work that way, Miss Granger," Snape said, irritably. "The man Dyvill made it while his mind was in Ancient Greece, so theoretically, only Potter and Malfoy would be able to make it."

"But we could make it and get the unconscious bodies to drink it!" Hermione argued forcibly.

Snape shook his head. "Impossible. We don't know what the side affects would be, maybe it wouldn't even work."

"But if they can take it where they are in the past, surely they can here, too…"

"We just can't take that risk," Snape said firmly.

"So the diary is no use to us, then?" Hermione asked angrily. "What if that's the only way they can get back? What will happen then?"

Snape stood up and walked over to her, then handed her the diary back. He brought his face down to her level.

"Then we will just have to find a new way."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You loved it? Hated it? Detested it? Tell me please! Sorry guys that therewasn't much Harry/Draco appearances, but the whole chapter with Hermione and the diary was really important, I had to get it out of the way! I PROMISE the next chapter will be full of Harry/Draco! Can't wait to read it? Then review! Spread the word of this fic to to your friends,if more people review, then i'll hopefully update sooner! **


	10. The Guards, the Woman, and the Wardrobe

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, I'm not the owner of these characters, just the plot, blah, blah, blah.

A/N: OMG! I updated in less than a week! How good is that? And how much are you thanking me right now? hehe Please tell me what you think of the new chappie! And all those who reviwed the last one, you guys ROCK! Anyway, the story continues...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten – The Guards, the Woman and the Wardrobe**

About an hour later found Harry, Draco, Hetti and Shenth looking down into a bubbling cauldron. It wasn't out of control, just a few bubbles here and there, and the colour was a deep red.

"Okay then," Shenth said, looking at the others in turn. "That is it. All we can do now is wait for it to brew. In twenty four hours you must come back here to see if it works."

Harry and Draco nodded. Shenth showed them to the door.

"Thank you for doing this for us," Harry said politely. He elbowed Draco in the ribs after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes, thank you," said Draco through gritted teeth.

Shenth smiled. "No problem. Anything for friends of my daughter." He gave Hetti a hug.

"Goodbye, father," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Promise to come and visit me more often," Shenth asked with shining eyes.

Hetti wiped away a tear. "I promise."

The three teenagers walked down the path and away from the house, waving as they went. Once they were out of sight, they turned back around and carried on towards the Palace.

When they got to the entrance, Hetti excused herself and left the two boys standing there alone.

"So, what do we do now, then?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. Twenty-four hours seemed like such a long way away. "I might go and take a bath, or something."

"Yeah, me two," Draco agreed. The two of them went their separate ways and each took baths in their own private bathrooms. Once they had freshened up, they found each other again in Harry's room. They sat down on the large bed.

"It's so _boring_ here," Draco whined.

"Stop sounding like a little kid," Harry said. Draco folded his arms and stuck his tongue out, making Harry laugh.

Harry stood up and grabbed Draco's hand. "Lets go and explore the palace!"

Draco grinned, and so the two of them set out in search of something interesting.

It was an hour later, and they were still bored. There really wasn't much to do in a place like this.

"What do these people _do_?" Draco complained as they were walking down a dimly lit corridor.

"Who knows?" Harry mused.

Suddenly, he stopped. He pointed towards a large door at the end of the corridor. "There," he said.

"What about it?" Draco asked.

"Think about it," Harry said. "It's got to be important, hasn't it? I mean it's in the furthest part of the palace, and far away from any other rooms. Why is it so secretive if there's nothing important in there?"

Draco grinned. "Let's go and see, shall we?"

They sprinted to the end of the corridor and Harry opened the door and peered inside.

"Well?" Draco asked eagerly.

Harry shook his head. "I can't see, it's too dark."

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed a lit torch on the wall of the corridor. He pushed Harry out of the way. "Let me see."

He opened the door wide and stepped inside, with Harry trailing behind him. Draco held the torch high, and the two looked around the room.

It was a bedroom. It didn't seem to be much different to any other bedroom in the palace. It was much larger, the furniture looked much more expensive, and the room itself had a slight superior feel about it. But apart from that, it looked more or less ordinary. Or at least, ordinary in Palace standards, as Harry and Draco weren't used to such rooms.

They walked further inside to explore more closely. There was a large king-size bed in the far right corner, and a wooden wardrobe in the far left corner. There were many golden statues and the walls had lots of hieroglyphical patterns that were remarkable to look at. There was also a huge chest at the bottom of the bed that made Draco grin with glee. Oh, how he couldn't wait to see what treasures were in there! Making sure Harry was preoccupied with something, Draco snuck over to the chest, only to see it was locked. He cursed under his breath.

"If only I had my wand," he muttered, attracting Harry's attention.

"What have you found there?" the Gryffindor asked while making his way over to the panicking Slytherin.

Draco quickly stood up and hid the chest from Harry's view. "Nothing, nothing," he said, his hands fidgeting behind his back.

Harry looked at him suspiciously, but thought no more of it.

"I wonder whose room this is," he pondered, glancing around.

Draco shrugged. "Someone important, no doubt."

Harry walked away from Draco to look more closely at the patterned wall, and the Slytherin sighed with relief. He turned around and tried to get the chest to open.

He had been fiddling for a few minutes when he heard a soft click. He grinned triumphantly. He rubbed his hands together, and was about to open the chest when…

"Quick," Harry hissed at the sound of distant footsteps. "Someone's coming!"

Draco gave a silent curse, but stayed where he was.

He felt Harry pull him to his feet. "Come on, we're not supposed to be here!"

Draco gave a longing look at the chest as he was dragged away. "And where do you suggest we hide?" he asked angrily.

Harry searched the room, and stopped when his eyes landed on the wardrobe. "There!"

Draco scoffed. "Are you kidding?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Draco along, and opened the door, pushing Draco inside the dark closet. He went in after and snapped the door shut.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Draco hissed quietly. "It better not be too long, it's cramped in here!"

He was right, for once; the wardrobe wasn't exactly the best of places for them to go. It was only just big enough for one person to squeeze into, never mind two. The boys were so close together they could feel each other's heartbeats. And if that wasn't bad enough, it was also completely pitch black.

They stayed in silence for a while, listening and trying to detect any movement from in the room. Draco was about to say something cynical, but Harry hushed him with a glare and put a finger on his own lips. They listened and could just make out footsteps of two people inside the room.

"The deed must be done tonight," they heard a woman's voice say.

"Yes, Ma'am," a man said in a quivering voice.

"I will not have my daughter marrying filth like that!" the woman hissed. Harry and Draco put their ears next to the door to hear better, feeling extremely curious.

"Of course not, madam," the man said. "Tjaroy is no match for your beautiful daughter."

"Indeed he isn't." There was more movement.

"Go now," the woman ordered. "I will be there shortly. Poison Tjaroy's wine for this evening, and I will meet you once you have done this." More walking.

"And once I have left, make sure there are two guards stationed outside my door. No one must come in here."

"Yes, of course," the man obeyed, and then Harry and Draco heard him walk out of the room. They stayed still and silent, not daring to make a sound incase they were caught. It was obvious now that Tjaroy was not on this woman's good side, and so if Harry were caught, he would find it pretty hard to escape from her.

They could now hear her moving about in there, probably changing clothes ready for dinner. Draco was tempted to burst out there and give her a piece of his mind, but then decided he did not want to risk her getting her evil hands on Harry.

Harry sighed. How long would they have to stay here? His back was killing him as the wardrobe was barely tall enough and he had to slouch ever so slightly to fit in. It was while he was looking around the wardrobe, trying to see something when he noticed a small crack where the wardrobe hadn't shut properly. He craned his neck around and looked through. He saw the woman sat on the large bed writing on something he couldn't quite make out. She was quite tall, with black hair and pale skin. Her clothes were nothing less than royally beautiful, and she had a snobbish look about her that reminded Harry slightly of Draco. He was about to tell Draco of the small crack, when he felt a not-so-subtle touch on his waist. Harry almost jumped in surprise, but managed to stop himself. He tried to peer into the dark to make out Draco's face and give him a puzzled expression, but he suddenly felt the Slytherin move forward until their noses were touching. Their ragged breaths ghosted on each other's lips, and they both licked them subconsciously. Which one of them made the first move, they didn't know, but not a moment later they were kissing slowly and sweetly. Draco groped around a while until his hand found Harry's hair, tangling it in those dark, thick locks. Harry found himself grabbing Draco's arse as the two of them kissed feverishly. But as soon as it had started, it had stopped. Harry broke away, feeling out of breath.

"Why are we doing this?" he asked while panting.

"I'm not sure," Draco replied. "But I want to do this. Don't you?"

Harry thought. Did he honestly want this? Did the many reasons why they should do this out rule the ones why they shouldn't? He knew they didn't. He knew that when, _if_, they got back to Hogwarts, them having a relationship would be hard. But since when did Harry Potter ever give up on a challenge? Sure, it would be hard. There'd be a lot of complaints from their friends and their houses, but they couldn't let something like that stop them! It would be tough, yes, but Harry felt like he deserved to be happy for once in his life. So why should he pass up that opportunity when it was offered to him so freely?

"Of course I want this," Harry replied. "I can't deny there's something there."

"Then why are you objecting?" Draco said, almost sadly.

Harry shifted on his feet. "Not objecting, exactly," he said. "I just think it wouldn't be wise for us to…you know."

"If your talking about that cow outside, I don't think she'll hear us," Draco assured.

Harry shook his head even though he knew the other couldn't see. "I'm not talking about her," he said. "I mean when we get back home, a relationship between us would be quite…difficult."

"Since when have you not wanted to do something because it was hard, Potter?" Draco demanded.

"Well…I mean…it's just…" Harry stumbled.

"Exactly," Draco said firmly. "I don't care what anyone thinks, Harry. I like you, you like me, we have a right to be together, and that's all there is to it."

He knew Draco was right, and for once, he listened to him. Harry leaned forward once more, and said, "Do you honestly want to be with me?"

"Yes," Draco said simply, before closing his lips on Harry's. They stood there, slouched in a dark, cramped closet, kissing passionately. In all honestly, it wasn't the most perfect place for them to be doing this, but at that particular moment, they didn't really care.

It didn't take long for things to get heated in the wardrobe, figuratively and literally. Hey, there were two horny boys in a disclosed space; it was bound to get hot in there! So in no time at all both boys found themselves doing amazing things they had never experienced before. Especially Harry. He was new to this, and so Draco had to constantly remind him to keep his voice down; he was sure the woman had heard them more than once, but fortunately for them, she hadn't.

Once they had finished their, erm, _activities_, the boys pulled themselves together and listened outside the wardrobe door for any sign of the woman. She was still in there, but one look through the small crack showed that she was ready for leaving. So as if on cue, she left the room, leaving Harry and Draco wondering how in Merlin's name they were going to get past the guards.

"I say we jump out on them and knock them out!" Harry suggested.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? They could probably do us twice all over!"

Harry sniggered at the other meaning behind those words.

Draco smacked him softly. "Stop thinking dirty thoughts!" he exclaimed. "This is serious!"

"Sorry," Harry snorted. "Couldn't help it."

Draco rolled his eyes again. "Just think of something, you dolt."

They tried, but nothing seemed to come to mind. Draco was starting to consider Harry's proposal, when the boy in question spoke up.

"I know!" he said. "We could just go and talk to them. I mean, we're the Princess and Prince, I'm sure no one will mind us being in here. Especially since it's Nefertiri's own mother's room."

Draco smirked. "Harry, that is the most stupid, foolish, and most brilliant plan ever!"

Harry smirked back. "Well, I do try," he said immodestly.

Slowly, and carefully, Draco opened the wardrobe door and silently crept out, with Harry right behind him. They walked across the room and stopped at the door.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked, grinning.

Harry grinned back, and repeating his answer to the same question asked years previously, said, "You wish."

They took a deep breath, and stepped out of the door into full view of the two guards.

The two guards, suddenly aware of the teenagers' appearance, held their weapons infront of them. They looked surprised, and strangely, scared.

"What...how…where did you come from?" one of them demanded.

Draco shrugged. "From inside the room, where else?"

The other guard looked puzzled. "But…there was nobody in there before!"

"Yes there was," Harry said. "We were."

"Then you have violated the Queen's privacy!" the first one yelled angrily.

"Now hold on here…" Draco stepped forward, but the guards stopped him by pointing their weapons at him. Draco held up his hands. "No need for that!" he said.

"The Queen must be informed of this intrusion!" the second guard growled.

"But I'm her daughter!" Draco said, looking outraged.

"That may be so," the guard said. "But you were informed, as was everyone else, not to enter here, and agreed to accept the consequences if you did!"

Harry and Draco exchanged glances.

"Ah," Harry said in realisation. "Right. Well then, we'll, erm, just be...er…off then," he took a few steps back.

"Not so fast," the guards said, their weapons still pointing towards the boys.

"We'd _love_ to stay and chat," Harry said. "Honestly, we would. But we've, er, got a poiso-, I mean dinner to attend to."

He quickly grabbed Draco's hand and spun around, pulling the other boy with him. Harry let go of his hand and the two ran off away from the guards, who, once they had realised what had happened, started to follow them.

"Nice plan, Potter!" Draco shouted as they sprinted through the corridors.

"Says you!" Harry shouted back. "I seem to remember you saying what a 'brilliant plan' it was!"

"Remind me never to trust your judgement again!" Draco replied. Harry looked over his shoulder. The guards were gaining on them, but they were still only just in sight.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Harry questioned, panting. He was getting a little out of breath now.

As they ran past a one-way corridor to their right, Draco did a double take. He stopped and backtracked his steps. The corridor was wide, and decorated with statues down the side, and had a single door at the bottom. Draco grinned.

Harry, who had only just noticed he had stopped, looked behind him to see Draco beckon him.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed. "Why have you stopped? Do you want us to get caught?"

Draco smirked and disappeared down the corridor. Harry rolled his eyes and followed him, just in time to see him pick up something from off the door and hide behind a statue.

"Stop playing games, Draco!" Harry said. He was about to drag Draco out of there when he heard the footsteps of the guards. In a panic, he dived behind one of the statues. A minute later, the sound of the guards echoed down the corridor as the two men edged closer to Harry's hiding place. He stood still and held his breath, then hoped for the best. To his relief, they went straight past him. Now, he started to worry about Draco, but he had no need to. The guards walked straight past his hiding place as well, until they stood infront of the door.

"They must be in there, " one of the guards whispered.

"Go in and look, then," the other one said.

"No, you go!" the first urged.

"Both of us walk in, after three, then." The other nodded.

"Ok. One…two…three!" They opened the door and stepped inside the dark room.

"Gotcha!" they shouted gleefully, until they realised no one was there. At that moment, Draco stepped out from his hiding place and walked to the door. He winked at the two horror-stricken guards. "Gotcha!" he said, and slammed the door in their faces, then locked the door with the key he had taken earlier. Then, he turned and winked at Harry. "You can thank me later," he smirked, and walked up the corridor, away from the door, with two men shouting and banging it from the inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So there we have it! Another chapter of A Recipe of Mishap!I bet you guys are so glad Harry and Draco got together! hehe i know i am! So let me know what you think! And feel free to share your ideas. I'm always open to new ideas So, yeah. Please review! And i promise the next installment will be posted soon! Bye for now! **


	11. The Chase and the Get Together

**Disclaimer: **No, i do not own the wonderful characters of JKR, but fortunatly i am in the works to buy them. Really? No, not REALLY! Are you mad?

A/N: You people are loving me right now, aren't you? I finally updated! Yipeeeeeeee! hehe KEEP ON REVIEWING! Pretty please!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven – The Chase and the Get Together**

Later on that evening found Harry and Draco in Harry's room sat on the overly large bed. They had been sat talking, just talking, for the lesser part of two hours. In those two hours they had learnt more things about each other than they had in six years. It just showed that you didn't really know someone, until you got to know him or her properly.

"How about a game of Firsts?" Draco smirked.

"I'm surprised you know that game, Draco. It's Muggle," Harry said. "But, yeah. I'll play."

"Excellent," Draco grinned. "Okay. First time you…rode a broom."

"The first flying lesson with Madam Hooch in first year," Harry replied automatically.

Draco's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? That was your first time?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I didn't know anything about Magic until I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts," he explained.

Draco shook his head. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it," Harry said. "First time you…made a friend."

Draco thought for a minute. "Probably Pansy," he said. "My parents and her parents have known each other for years and years, and when they both had children at the same time, they brought us together as playmates when we were little. They want me to marry Pansy, you know." He sighed. "A few years ago they betrothed the two of us, to be married when we were eighteen."

Harry looked worried. "So you're going to marry her then?"

Draco laughed. "No, no. Do you honestly think I'd marry Pansy when we can never see each other as anything other than friends? Besides," he smirked. "There is the tiny fact that I'm so obviously and completely gay."

Harry smiled. "But what about your parents? Do they know you're no marrying her?"

"Of course," Draco snorted. "I made it quite clear that I refuse to marry her. I said it was because we were just friends and so wecan't marry. I didn't tell them the real reason. I don't think they'd take it well if I told them I won't be producing an heir for them!" He chuckled.

"And is Pansy okay with it?" Harry asked.

"When I told her we won't be getting married she jumped for joy!" Draco exclaimed. "She never did like real relationships, you see. Not one to settle down, that girl."

"I see," Harry nodded. "Prefers to play the field a bit."

"Well, a bit is a huge understatement, but yeah." Draco laughed.

"Okay, your turn," Harry smirked.

"Hmmm. First time you…had sex!" Draco grinned.

Harry blushed, and then looked away.

Draco's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?" he asked. "You're a _virgin_?"

Harry, his cheeks flaming red, nodded.

Draco shook his head. "I can't believe it!" he exclaimed. "How can _you_ be a virgin? Everyone wants some of the Boy-Who-lived. You've got people throwing themselves at you!"

"I just wanted to wait for the right person," Harry said. He looked straight into Draco's eyes.

"A bit of a romantic, are we?" he asked, moving closer to Harry.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

Draco leaned in towards Harry. "I can live with that," he murmured, then closed the gap between them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days after her encounter with Snape, Hermione was sat in the common room, infront of the fire, once again reading Dyvill's diary, as she had being doing every minute of her spare time. She had read it and read it many times, but she still couldn't find a way to be able to save Harry and Malfoy.

She was so absorbed in her reading that she didn't notice when someone sat down beside her.

"Hermione?" Ron asked timidly.

Hermione looked up from the book and glared at the red head. "What?" she snapped.

But at seeing Ron's red, sore eyes and dishevelled appearance, Hermione's eyes softened. She closed the book and placed it on the arm of the chair and looked once more at Ron

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Not, that you'd care or anything," he started. "But Lavender and I broke up."

"What do you mean not that I'd care? Of course I care!"

Ron shook his head. "You're too busy reading that book these days to notice anything," he told her. "You didn't notice when Neville finally did something right in Potions and the whole class clapped, you didn't notice when Colin Creevey showed everyone the picture he'd took of Snape in his underwear," Here, Ron gave a shudder. "Hell, Hermione you didn't even notice when Blaise Zabini and Seamus kissed in the Great Hall yesterday announcing that they were together!"

Hermione was shocked. "Blaise and Seamus are together!"

Ron threw his hands in the air. "See? That's exactly what I mean! You must be the only person who didn't see that!"

Hermione looked guilty. "I'm sorry, Ron," she sighed. "I'm just trying to find a way to help Harry and Malfoy. There must be a way!"

Ron put his arm around her shoulders. "Of course there will be, Hermione. But you should have some rest once in a while. You're not yourself anymore. I never thought I'd say this but you're studying more than you usually do."

Hermione gave a weak laugh. "I'm sorry about you and Lavender," she said, giving him a hug. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ron shook his head. "Not really," he sighed. "I guess it was for the best. Things weren't really working out at all, and we were arguing 24/7. Not the way I want a relationship to be."

Hermione wiped the tears from Ron's eyes with her finger. She gave him another hug. "Just remember, Ron, that I'm always here for you. I promise."

Ron smiled. "Thanks Hermione," he released himself from her grasp. "But there's something I want to, no, something I _need_ to tell you."

Hermione looked puzzled. "What is it?"

Ron blushed and looked away from her and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hermione…I… this isn't easy for me to say but…"

"But what, Ron?" she held one of her hands in his free one. She squeezed it gently.

"Hermione…I…" Ron looked straight into her brown eyes. "Hermione, I love you."

"Ron…I…" she drifted off. She was speechless.

Ron gave a weak smile. "I've always loved you, Hermione," he said. "Probably since the day we met, but I just didn't know it then. I've tried to forget about you, I've tried to suppress my feelings because I knew you wouldn't feel the same way about me. I even went out with Lavender to see if my feelings vanished." He bowed his head. "They didn't. I can't fight it, Hermione. Everything you do, everything you say makes me fall more in love with you. I…I can't help it." He took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

He let go of her hand and moved to stand up, but Hermione gripped onto his wrist and pulled him back down. She took both his hands in hers and looked deep into his eyes. "I don't know what gave you the idea that I didn't love you Ron," she said, with tears in her eyes. "Because I do. I have done for a while now, but when you started going out with Lavender I presumed you didn't feel the same about me."

Ron leaned forward. "But I do," he whispered.

"I know," she replied. "I know that now."

They both leaned forward further and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. It didn't last long, but it poured out all the emotions both teenagers were feeling. When they pulled apart, they smiled and gazed into each other's eyes.

Ron swallowed nervously. "Hermione, will you go out with me?"

Hermione smiled even more. "I'd have thought the answer to that would have being obvious," she said.

"So that's a yes, then?" Ron asked, hopefully.

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, Ron," she said affectionately, and pulled him into another kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later found Harry and Draco stood in the entrance to the castle, waiting for Hetti to arrive.

"So what are we going to tell everyone then?" Harry asked.

"The truth, of course," Draco replied.

"What, that we managed to get stuck in Ancient Egypt, in the bodies of royalty no less, befriended a girl who's father is a wizard who made us a potion to send us back to the future, and the two of us somehow got together along the way?"

Draco smirked. "Something like that, yes."

Harry shook his head. "They'll have a hard time believing that."

"Harry," Draco said. "We're wizards. For us, anything's possible."

"That may be true," Harry replied. "But I still think they'll have a hard tome believing you and I are together."

"That, Harry," Draco said. "Is something I am inclined to agree with you on."

It wasn't a moment after he had said that, when Hetti turned the corner. She waved at them enthusiastically. She walked up to them with a bounce in her step.

"Well, boys," she said. "I think it's about time you should be heading home."

"I, for one," Draco said. "Couldn't agree with you more."

The three of them grinned and set off towards the village. Suddenly, there was a noise behind them. When they turned around, they saw a bunch of guards running after them, weapons held infront of them.

Harry and Draco exchanged a panicked glance. "Uh oh," they said together.

"What do you mean 'uh oh'?" Hetti asked. The boys didn't reply, then just turned back around and ran, Harry pulling Hetti along with him.

"Would you please care to tell me what's going on?" Hetti shrieked.

"Well," Draco gasped for a breath. "We sort of went into the Queen's private room."

"You did _what_?" Hetti yelped. "Are you completely _mad_?"

"Of course not!" Draco snapped. "Did you think we **wanted** to get chased by a gang of Palace guards?"

Hetti shook her head. "Well, no, but you should have-"

"Known?" Harry said. "We should have known? How could we? No one bothered to tell us that we weren't allowed in there, did they?"

Hetti looked apologetic. "Okay, I'm sorry! I should have told you. I guess I just forgot!"

Draco shook his head. "No time for apologies!" he shouted. "We have to get to your father's house and drink the potion before the guards catch up with us!"

Hetti, who was now no longer held on to by Harry, ran out in front of the boys to lead the way. "Not far now!" she called back to them.

Draco turned towards Harry. "How can _she_ be fitter than us?" he asked with disbelief.

"I have got no idea," Harry replied.

A couple of minutes later, they saw the familiar house of Shenth's in the distance. "About another two minutes!" Hetti shouted.

"Thank Merlin," Draco panted. "Any longer and I think I might die!"

Harry silently agreed. This was much more of a work out that what they did for Quiddich. They turned a corner and went up the path leading to Shenth's house.

"Finally," Harry said, as they stopped at the front door. Hetti knocked persistently. "Hurry up, father," she muttered.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Shenth looking dazed. "What's with the rush?" he asked when all three teens ran past him into the house. They went straight into the Potions room and peered into the cauldron.

"Is it done?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Shenth replied. "About five minutes ago."

"Hurry up, then," Draco urged impatiently.

"Yes, yes," Shenth said. "I just need to bottle it, and-"

"No time!" Draco exclaimed. "Have you got a cup or something?"

"Why, yes, of course, I'll just go and fetch it." Shenth walked over to one of the shelves and took out two silver goblets. He gave one each to Harry and Draco. They quickly dipped them into the potion, and pulled them back out.

"Do we drink the whole potion?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yes, that would probably be best," Shenth replied.

The boys brought the goblets to their lips and were about to drink when…the guards came crashing through the door. Out of shock, both boys dropped their goblets, spilling potion onto the floor.

One of the guards, who looked like the leader, pointed to Harry and Draco. "You two," he said in a deep, demanding voice. "You're coming with us."

Both boys swallowed. Two guards that were stood behind the one who had spoken steppe forward and grabbed Harry and Draco, holding their hands behind their backs. They kneed them at the bottom of their backs, urging them to walk forward.

"You can't do this!" Hetti exclaimed. "Leave them alone!"

"I'm sorry, but it's by the Queen's orders that I have to bring throw these two in prison."

Harry and Draco looked at each other, fear evident on their faces. Prison?

"On what charge?" Hetti demanded angrily.

"Invasion of the Queen's privacy, whereby being in her private chamber, and the locking of two guards in a small room who were not found until four hours after." The guard replied.

Hetti bit her lip. She didn't know what else she could do to help the boys. No one would believe her if she told them who the Prince and Princess really were, so that option was out.

She was about to say something, when her father cut her off. "Very well, guards," Shenth said. "Take them."

The guard bowed his head and motioned for them all to leave. The guards holding the struggling boys were the last ones out.

When they were gone, Hetti turned on her father.

"Why did you let the guards take them?" she hissed.

"There was nothing we could do," Shenth replied calmly. "Besides, I believe they will find their own way out."

Hetti looked puzzled. "You mean they'll escape?"

Shenth smiled, but did not reply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oooo a cliffie! hehe ilike those...Well, you'll have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter wont you! muahahahahahaha cough cough erm...yeah...so...anyways, review please!You know i love it when you do! I am always eternally grateful! So, until next time, bye!**


	12. The Final Solution and Prison

**Disclaimer:** I'm fed up of this now. I DONT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO JKR! There. Hopefully that will absorb into your brains. Finally.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay. New chappie! hehe this one did take quite a while, but i've been busy revising for exams! I'll be having them over the next 2 or 3 weeks, so i might not be able to write as quick, but don't panic! I'll be back asap, ipromise i won't abandon this story! So anyway, here is the long awaited chapter twelve. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve – The Final Solution and Prison**

"You're doing _what_?" Ron exclaimed, causing everyone in the Common Room to turn his way. Hermione looked around at the other students with an embarrassed look on her face, before pulling her new boyfriend into a secluded corner, out of earshot. She knew he would act like this, it was inevitable. But she knew she had to go through with her plan; it was the only way. Finally, after days on end of constant research, Hermione had finally figured out a way to revive Harry and Malfoy. Of course, her plan involved the use of Dyvill's diary, (she wouldn't have figured out what to do without it), but the rest of the plan was from her own mind and was her very own idea. For the first time, Hermione felt that her smartness could finally pay off and would help save lives.

The solution had come to her the night before. She had been sat on her bed, reading various books she'd borrowed from the Library, as well as the diary, but still could not figure out a way to help her friend and former enemy (for although Malfoy and the Trio still did not get along, it was common knowledge that he had renounced his alliance to Voldemort, and had switched to the Light Side). After four hours straight of reading, she began to feel tired and had immediately fallen asleep. Then came the dream. It was a very strange dream, she couldn't deny that. It had seemed so real, and it was so unbelievably clear that it was hard not to understand what it was apparently trying to tell her. When she had woken up, complete knowledge of what she had to do had formed in her mind almost instantly after. It wasn't one of those hazy dreams people have that they don't or hardly ever remember the morning after; it was as clear as day as if it had actually happened. She didn't know whether it was indeed a vision, or just a helpful, informative dream, but what she did know was how to deal with the current dilemma of her best friend's state of mind.

At first, she wasn't going to tell Ron. The reasonable part of her brain told her that it seemed far too unnecessary to do so, but the guilty part of her brain told her that she would regret it if she didn't. The boy deserved to know what his girlfriend was about to do, especially since it was so dangerous. So, she knew she must inform him, whether she wanted to or not. At first, she was faintly hoping that Ron would understand what she was to do, and would support her along the way. But she was brought back to reality at the moment she looked at him; she knew that was too much to ask of Ronald Weasley. Obviously he was going to lash out, and try to convince her not to go through with it, if not only for her sake, but for Harry and Malfoy's as well. Apart from Snape, Hermione was the only one who could figure this out, and they just couldn't let their Potions Professor handle the situation on his own; they might as well have given up if that became the case. If the plan backfired on Hermione, there would be no one to help all three of them, and then what? There didn't seem like there was any other possible options to help the three of them after that. So it was up to Hermione. Yes, she knew she was taking a risk, but she also knew that this was the only option to save the two boys. It was either this, or nothing.

"You heard me, Ron," Hermione replied in a hush tone.

Ron had a look of pure anger on his face. "But you can't!" he hissed. "I won't let you; it's far too dangerous!"

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to remain calm. She couldn't look worried, or scared, or angry. She had to convince Ron that this was the right thing for her to do. After all, she'd had a hard time the night before convincing herself.

"I admit, there's a minority of things that could go wrong," Hermione said with a sigh. "But I still have to do it, Ron."

Ron shook his head. He was looking a little calmer now, but he was still angry, although it wasn't as noticeable on his face anymore. "No you don't Hermione. Just don't go through with it."

"You don't get it Ron," she replied. "Don't you see? I have to do it; it's the only way to save Harry! Do you want Harry to be saved?"

"Yes, of course I do, but-"

"But nothing, Ron. There's no other possible way of saving them," she said. "It's either this, or nothing. You either let me go, or Harry and Malfoy stay in that state for the rest of their lives."

Ron bit his lip. He knew why Hermione wanted to do this. She wanted to save Harry, as did he. And even though, deep down, he knew it was, Ron still refused to believe this was the only way to do it.

"I want to let you go, Hermione," he said, grabbing her hands and interlocking his fingers with his. "But I'm just concerned for your safety. I want to help Harry, I really do. But I don't want to risk loosing you as well."

Hermione looked at him and smiled weakly. She brushed a small tear from the corner of his eye, and swallowed.

"I know you do," she agreed. "But if you care for me that much then you'll let me go."

Ron turned away from her. She grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"Ron," she said softly. "I'll be alright. I promise."

When she saw the doubt in his eyes, she pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry about me, Ron," she whispered. "I can take care of myself. Everything will turn out alright, you'll see."

Ron sighed, and hugged her tighter, hoping that she was right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The way back up to the Palace wasn't a pleasant one; not only for Harry and Draco, but for the guards as well. The two who were holding the boys were having a hard time keeping them under control; kicks, scratches and punches were made all the way. All through the corridors, once they'd entered the Palace, was filled with screams, threats and just general verbal abuse, although from both parties, mind you. Harry and Draco were having a good go at trying to fight off the guards, but there was too many of them, and they were far too strong.

Draco was being by far the worst. He was doing everything imaginable to try and get himself out of the guard's grasp. As the group got further into the Palace, the guards had obviously decided enough was enough. As they didn't deem it right to hit a woman (for of course, that was what he appeared to be), one guard grabbed hold of his legs and another grabbed his arms, and they set about carrying Draco like that, his body at least a metre off the ground. He still thrashed around a little, but wasn't as strong seen as the guards now held his arms and legs so he could hardly move them.

They kept walking, deeper and deeper into the Palace, that at one point, Harry thought they had gone underground, but was proved wrong when they passed by a window, showing the Palace gardens. Well, that's if you could call them gardens. As it was so hot in Egypt, and the village was in the middle of a desert, water had become increasingly scarce due to lack of rain, and so hardly anything grew. The gardens were mostly just weeds and sand, with a few tall arches and statues here and there. Not a pretty sight, as I'm sure you can tell.

About five minutes later, the guards came to a halt infront of a large bolted door. The boys did not like the look of it, and Harry stepped back in wary. Draco, who was still being held by the two guards, could of course do nothing, except show a nervous look on his face.

"Right, you two," the head guard said, while taking a key out of his pocket and unlocking the door. "You'll be in here."

The guards holding Draco dropped him suddenly, causing him to land hard on his backside. He rubbed it and glared at them menacingly, grumbling to himself something about 'royalty mistreatment'. The two guards smirked and stepped back. Harry tore himself from the guard holding him and rushed to help Draco stand up.

"Thanks," Draco muttered, not looking Harry in the eye but instead at the stone floor.

"No problem," Harry replied, looking at Draco nervously.

"Come on lovebirds," one of the guards said. "In you go."

"Harry, I don't want to go in there," Draco whispered into the other boy's ear. "It's probably all dirty and smelly."

"At least we're together," Harry whispered back, giving Draco a reassuring smile. Draco smiled back and grasped Harry's hand and intertwined his fingers with the Gryffindor's. Harry gave his hand a squeeze, and then they stepped forward into the room.

The boys stopped at the entrance and looked around. The room was dark, only lit by two torches at each side, and was about the size of an average school classroom. The walls and floor were made of a hard, grey stone, making the room feel cold and damp. There was no furniture in sight; the only thing that occupied the room was a small bowl in the centre.

Draco and Harry stood there looking dumbfounded. Who were these people kidding? There was no way they'd last long in here!

Suddenly, they were both harshly pushed forward into the room. So hard, infact, that they fell forward and landed face first on the stone floor. They groaned and sat up, turning to face the smirking guards.

"That'll teach you to take too long," the head guard said cruelly.

The boys just glared.

"I hope you have fun in here," the guard sneered, "Because you won't be leaving anytime soon."

"But how are we supposed to go to the toilet?" Draco demanded as he stood up, full of outrage.

The guards looked at him with blank expressions.

"What are you talking about?" the head guard said. "What is this toy-let to which you refer to?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "A toilet, you know, where you urinate?"

The guards blinked and continued to look at him blankly. Draco's face turned into one of disbelief.

"You mean you don't know what urinate means either?" More blank looks. Draco sighed. "Urine? You know, when you have to relieve yourself of bodily fluids?" Draco started getting angry. "The yellow fluid that comes from here!" he pointed to his neither regions, making the guards' faces dawn in realisation.

Although a little shocked that a Princess would say something like that, the head guard smirked, and pointed to the small bowl in the centre of the room.

"You can go in there," he said with a sly smile. The boys were infuriated.

"Are you kidding?" Harry exclaimed.

The guard ignored him. "Have fun," he said and closed the door with a bang. Through the door, Harry and Draco could hear the laughter of the other guards.

"You can't treat royalty this way!" Draco shouted at the door, but the guards were already gone.

Draco fell to his knees. "Well this is just prefect!" he sneered. "How the hell are we going to get home now?"

Harry stood beside him. "I don't know," he said. "But we'll figure something out."

"It's hopeless, Harry!" Draco moaned. "We're going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, Draco," he said. "Don't be so over-dramatic. The maximum amount of time we're likely to be in here is only a few months."

Draco's eyes visibly widened. "Oh, yes, that makes me feel so much better!" he said sarcastically.

"I was just trying to help," Harry muttered, and walked away from Draco to the other side of the room. Draco sighed and stood up. Why was it that Harry could make him feel so guilty? He walked over to the Gryffindor and put his arms around his waist from behind and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just worried, and if I'm being honest, a little scared."

Harry turned around and put his arms around Draco's neck. "That's ok," he smiled. "I'm scared too. But we'll get out of here, Draco. I know we will, somehow."

"I hope so," Draco said, and pulled away from Harry's embrace.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as Draco started walking away.

"Off for a pee," Draco smirked. "All that running from the guards made me need to go."

Harry laughed. "Do you want me to turn away?"

"You can watch if you'd like," Draco said, grinning. "But it might make your hormones go wild."

"You're right," Harry said while trying to put on a serious face. He turned around so his back was to Draco. At that point he couldn't help but laugh. Once he'd finished, Draco walked over and gave Harry a slap on the back.

"You don't know what you were missing," Draco said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh," he said. "I think I do."

At that moment, they both heard someone talking outside the door. Harry and Draco turned and stared, anxious of what was to come. The door was unlocked, and the door slowly opened to reveal…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muhahahahaha! I know, i know. I'm evil. The evil laugh proves it. I couldn't resist putting that cliffhanger in there! So please review and tell me what you think of this chappie. And who do you think is behind the door? You'll have to wait and find out: all will be revealed in the next chapter of...suspence music... _A Recipe Of Mishap_!


End file.
